De Sirius à Patmol
by Chachaa
Summary: Sirius Black, partie 1. La vie de Sirius à Poudlard. Entre les conflits familiaux et ses aventures avec les maraudeurs. Le tout sur un fond de guerre montante...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_(Extrait de Harry Potter et L'Ordre du Phoenix, Chapitre 35 : Au-delà du voile)_

- Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! s'écria-t-il, sa voix résonnant en écho dans la vaste salle. Le deuxième jet de lumière le frappa en pleine poitrine. Le rire ne s'était pas complètement effacé de ses lèvres mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.

Harry lâcha Neville sans même s'en apercevoir. Il sauta à bas des gradins en brandissant sa baguette magique tandis que Dumbledore se tournait lui aussi vers le socle de pierre. Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade.

Harry vit la peur et la surprise se mêler sur le visage émacié, autrefois si séduisant, de son parrain qui traversa l'antique arcade et disparut au-delà du voile. L'étoffe déchirée se souleva un bref instant, comme agitée par une forte rafale, puis se remit en place.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle vie

**Partie 1 : Jeunesse**

**Chapitre 1 :** Une nouvelle vie

« Siriuuus ! Dépêche toi c'est l'heure ! » La voix mélodieuse de ma mère me rappela à l'ordre alors que je vérifiais une dernière fois que je n'avais rien oublié. On était le premier septembre 1970, j'avais 11 ans et je devais prendre le train pour faire ma rentrée à Poudlard, la plus prestigieuse école de sorcier de Grande Bretagne. J'avais hâte de sortir du cocon familial et d'échapper un peu aux règles strictes de la famille. A l'époque, je n'étais déjà pas à l'aise avec cette idéologie du « sang pur » que mes parents prônaient. Pourtant, bon nombre des personnes qui m'entouraient pensaient avec ferveur que les sorciers venant d'une lignée uniquement composée de leur semblable valent mieux que les autres.

Mon oncle Alphard, le frère de ma mère, était un peu différent cependant, je l'aimais beaucoup et souvent, il me prenait à partie pour me parler longuement. Les sujets de nos conversations restaient secrets pour mes parents et heureusement car ils n'auraient pas apprécié. La plupart du temps, il m'encourageait à m'affirmer en dehors de la famille et à suivre mes propres idées. Selon lui, ce n'était pas à la soi-disant pureté de son sang que l'on pouvait juger la valeur d'un sorcier.

Je descendis les escaliers pour rejoindre ma mère dans le hall d'entrée. Elle me toisa d'un air sévère dans sa robe de sorcier aubergine. Même si nous devions nous mêler quelques instants au monde moldu afin de rejoindre la gare de King Cross, il était hors de question pour elle de porter autre chose. J'étais moi même déjà vêtu de mon uniforme.

« Kreattur, sors les valises sur le perron, ordonna ma mère à notre Elfe de maison, sors aussi, Sirius nous n'arriverons jamais à temps. »

Bien entendu, nous étions tout à fait à l'heure mais ma mère voulait profiter de ce rassemblement de sorciers pour être au courant des dernières histoires de la communauté et également pour affirmer sa supériorité. Ma famille se considérait comme des sortes d'aristocrates dans le monde magique.

Je m'apprêtais à exécuter ses ordres quand mon jeune frère déboula soudain dans le hall, encore vêtu de son pyjama et s'agrippa à mon bras.

« Regulus ne fais pas l'enfant ! S'indigna ma mère. Sirius dis lui au revoir, hâte toi, je t'attends dehors. »

C'est pourtant ce qu'il était, un enfant, mon petit frère d'un an mon cadet, allait passer une année seul avec mes parents. Je le plaignais et redoutais que mon départ lève le dernier obstacle à son endoctrinement. Il était plus influençable que moi.

- Allez Reg, soit courageux ! Dis-je. Noël n'est que dans quelques mois.

- Mais qui va jouer avec moi maintenant ? Je veux venir aussi !

- L'année prochaine. Sois patient, je t'écrirai souvent c'est promis. Allez, laisse-moi partir sinon maman va me tuer !

Je serrai une dernière fois mon frère dans mes bras et sortis rejoindre ma mère. Elle me tendit le bras et je m'y accrochai.

Nous transplanâmes directement sur le quai 9 ¾, où le Poudlard Express attendait. Kreattur avait déjà transplané avec ma valise.

- Au revoir, jeune maître, me dit-il en s'inclinant, bonne rentrée.

- Merci Kreattur, répondis-je en prenant ma valise.

Puis, il disparut, me laissant seul avec ma mère. Elle me fit signe de la suivre d'un geste impatient. J'aurais préféré monter directement dans le train mais je devais encore me plier aux convenances.

Sur son passage, ma mère bouscula un couple, habillé comme des moldus et qui paraissait émerveillé par tout ce qu'il voyait. Non loin d'eux, une fillette aux cheveux roux foncés, d'environ mon âge, semblait avoir une conversation animée avec une autre fille, un peu plus âgée.

Alors que le couple se confondait en excuses, ma mère leur adressa un regard dédaigneux et continua sa marche en grommelant quelque chose à propos des moldus. Je me retournai pour leur adresser un sourire d'excuse, un peu honteux de l'attitude de ma mère. C'était probablement la rentrée pour une de leur fille et un tel lieu devait paraître merveilleux pour quelqu'un qui découvrait l'existence du monde magique.

« Druella ! » interpela soudain ma mère. Elle s'adressait à une femme blonde d'environ son âge qui se tenait à quelques mètres devant nous. Druella Black, ma tante, la femme de Cygnus l'autre frère de ma mère. Elle était accompagnée de sa plus jeune fille Narcissa qui allait entamer sa cinquième année à l'école. La taille fine, de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux d'un bleu glacial, Narcissa était plutôt jolie si ce n'est qu'elle gardait constamment un air pincé qui la vieillissait déjà. Elle avait deux sœurs plus âgées. L'aînée, Bellatrix avait 19 ans et était déjà mariée à un dénommé Lestrange, un bon sorcier de « sang pur » bien comme il faut. Je ne l'avais jamais beaucoup apprécié. Elle me le rendait bien d'ailleurs quand j'étais plus jeune, ensorcelant mes jouets pour me terroriser. Sa cadette, Andromeda, était ma cousine préférée. Elle venait d'obtenir son diplôme de Poudlard et était fiancée à un certain Walden Macnair. Je l'avais déjà rencontré et je soupçonnais que cette relation n'était pas vraiment du goût de ma cousine. Les mariages arrangés étaient courants dans la famille car il était de plus en plus difficile de trouver un sorcier ou une sorcière totalement dépourvu de sang moldu. Mes propres parents étaient cousins au deuxième degré…

- Walburga ! s'exclama ma tante sur un ton aussi faux que celui de ma mère, comment vas tu ? C'est donc la rentrée du jeune Sirius, continua-t-elle sans attendre la réponse. J'espère que l'héritier des Black fera honneur à sa famille.

- Je l'espère également, répondit ma mère, nous avons essayé de lui inculquer toutes les manières dignes de sorciers de notre rang. Mais parfois il semble tellement inattentif, peut-être que je ne devrais pas le laisser parler autant avec Alphard. Il devient un peu fou tu sais…

Comme souvent, elles parlaient de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Mais j'avais l'habitude. Je n'étais pas censé intervenir dans ces conversations d'adultes.

- Comment se passe l'organisation du mariage ? Continua ma mère.

- Oh plutôt bien, répondit ma tante, Andromeda n'est pas aussi enchantée que ne l'était Bella mais elle s'y fera. Savais-tu que Cissy fréquentait le jeune Malefoy ?

D'un signe de tête elle indiqua un jeune homme d'environ 16 ans, aux cheveux blonds et soyeux, qui se tenait non loin de nous. Un insigne de préfet de Poudlard était épinglé sur sa poitrine. Il avait un visage pointu et une expression d'extrême arrogance. Il me fut d'emblée antipathique.

- Oh vraiment ? Répondit ma mère. Félicitation Narcissa, les Malefoy font de beaux partis. Abraxas Malefoy est un collègue d'Orion au ministère.

- Merci ma tante, répondit Narcissa.

- Vous devriez monter dans le train, nous dit ma tante, si vous voulez avoir une place.

Nous ne nous fîmes pas prier et après de rapides adieux et quelques recommandations finales nous montâmes dans un wagon. « Je vais rejoindre mes amis, me dit Narcissa, bonne chance… ». Narcissa n'avait jamais été ni vraiment méchante ni particulièrement gentille avec moi. Juste indifférente, polie et effacée. Comme une jeune fille de son rang devait l'être. Je partis alors seul, à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. J'en trouvai finalement un, tout au bout du wagon. Soulagé, je m'assis et regardai par la fenêtre. Je n'éprouvais aucune crainte à l'idée de quitter ma famille, j'étais plutôt sur de moi. Mes parents n'allaient pas me manquer. J'observais l'animation sur le quai, les enfants faisant leurs derniers au revoir. Je revis la fille rousse de tout à l'heure qui serrait ses parents dans ses bras. Un peu plus loin, un garçon brun aux cheveux très ébouriffés et qui portait des lunettes rondes faisait également ses adieux à ses parents.

Puis, un sifflement retentit et les derniers retardataires montèrent dans le train. La locomotive s'ébranla. Je fermai les yeux. Je me sentais bien, en route pour ce que j'espérais être, une nouvelle vie.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Rencontres dans le train

**Chapitre 2 : **Rencontres dans le train

_(Extrait de dialogue tiré de Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort, Chapitre 33 : Le Récit du Prince)_

Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes que le train était parti qu'on frappa à la porte de mon compartiment. Un garçon passa la tête par l'ouverture, je reconnus le garçon brun qui disait au revoir à ses parents quelques instants auparavant.

- Je peux entrer ? me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire, tous les compartiments sont pleins.

- Bien sur, répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Il s'assit en face de moi et nous nous observâmes un instant. Il était légèrement plus petit que moi et assez maigre. Ces cheveux noirs de jais étaient vraiment très décoiffés et ses yeux noisettes pétillaient de malice derrière ses lunettes. J'éprouvais immédiatement une grande sympathie pour lui.

- Je m'appelle James, me dit-il, James Potter.

- Moi c'est Sirius Black.

- Alors Sirius, tu as hâte d'arriver à Poudlard ?

- Oui ! Depuis le temps que j'en entends parler…

- C'est pareil pour moi, mon père m'a tout raconté ! J'ai hâte d'explorer le château et de…

Il fut interrompu par la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrit de nouveau, la fillette dont ma mère avait bousculé les parents entra et nous demanda timidement si elle pouvait s'asseoir. « Entre je t'en pris ! » lui répondit James avec un large sourire. Sans un mot elle alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre. Ces yeux étaient rouges, comme si elle avait pleuré. Nous n'insistâmes pas et reprîmes notre conversation. James parlait avec animation du château, de ses secrets et je devais admettre que son enthousiasme était plutôt communicatif. Il se trouva que c'était un grand fan de Quidditch et nous supportions la même équipe : les Frelons de Wimbourne. Nous étions lancés dans une grande conversation à propos de la finale de la coupe du monde, quand nous fûmes une nouvelle fois interrompus. Un curieux garçon entra alors, il avait des cheveux noirs et gras et un teint cireux. Bien malgré moi j'avais été entraîné par ma famille à juger sur les apparences et ce garçon me dégoûtait légèrement. Il nous ignora et alla s'asseoir en face de la fille.

- Je ne veux pas te parler, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Tunie me d… déteste. Parce qu'on a vu la lettre de Dumbledore.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, c'est ma sœur ! lui répondit-elle avec un air de profonde répugnance.

- Elle n'est qu'une…

Il s'interrompit, mais je pensais avoir deviné ce qu'il comptait dire. La fille s'essuyait les yeux et ne fit pas attention. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué que James et moi avions stoppé notre conversation pour les écouter.

- En tout cas on y va! Repris le garçon avec enthousiasme. Ca y est ! Nous sommes en route pour Poudlard ! Il vaut mieux être à Serpentard, continua-t-il, encouragé par le demi-sourire qui était apparu sur le visage de la fille.

- Serpentard ? Intervient soudain James. Qui a envie d'être à Serpentard ? Moi je préférerais quitter l'école, pas toi ? me demanda-t-il.

- Toute ma famille était à Serpentard, répondis-je.

- Nom de nom ! s'exclama James. Et moi qui croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien !

- Peut-être que je ferai une entorse à la tradition. Où veux-tu être si tu as le choix ? lui demandai-je avec un sourire.

- Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux !  
Comme mon père, dit-il en brandissant une épée invisible.

A la mention de Gryffondor, le garçon émit une exclamation méprisante qui me rappela désagréablement ma famille.

- Ca te pose un problème ? lui demanda James.

- Non, ricana l'autre, si tu préfères le biceps à l'intellect…

- Et toi, où compte tu aller, étant donné que tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre ? lui demandai-je, n'y tenant plus.

James éclata de rire. La fille par contre ne riait pas du tout. Elle nous regarda l'un et l'autre avec hostilité. Avant de déclarer :

- Viens Severus, on va changer de compartiment.

- Oooooooooh…

James et moi imitâmes sa voix hautaine alors qu'ils sortaient du compartiment. James tenta de faire un croche pied au garçon. « A bientôt, _Servilus… _»Lançai-je alors. Je devais admettre que ce n'était pas un comportement très mature mais pour la première fois j'avais un allié de mon âge. Et le comportement de ce garçon qui semblait partager le même mépris pour les non- sorciers que mes parents m'avait agacé. Il était étrange cependant qu'il soit ami avec cette fille qui de toute évidence avait des parents moldus. Il était d'ailleurs peu probable, qu'elle, se retrouve à Serpentard…

« Donc, Serpentard, repris James soudain sérieux, vraiment ? » Je soupirais, toute ma famille était passée par Serpentard et ils en étaient fiers bien entendu. Salazar Serpentard, l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard était connu pour sa sélection de jeune sorcier par le sang. Selon lui, tous n'étaient pas dignes de recevoir une éducation magique. Evidemment, ma famille s'attendait à ce que je suive la tradition à mon tour. Mais je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. Je ne voulais pas être dans la même maison que ma cousine et son petit ami, ce Malefoy et encore moins que ce Severus.

- C'est une sorte de tradition dans ma famille, répondis-je, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la suivre…

- Ah tu me rassures ! J'ai cru un instant que tu étais ce genre de sorcier qui croit à la pureté du sang et tout ça.

- Ma famille l'est, j'en ai peur. On me l'a répété toute mon enfance. Mais ce n'est pas ce que moi je pense ! m'empressai-je de rajouter.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Mais tu as dis que tu voulais faire une entorse à la tradition. Ca ne va pas énerver tes parents ?

- Oh si terriblement ! répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

- J'éclatais de rire. C'était vrai que si je n'allais pas à Serpentard, ils seraient surement très énervés. Mais que pourraient ils faire ? Ils seront loin et je serais à Poudlard, seul. Bien sur il y aurait les vacances mais ils auraient surement accepté l'idée d'ici là.

- Que font tes parents ? demandai-je soudain à James.

- Mon père était Auror ! répondit-il fièrement. Il est à la retraite maintenant, mais il a été chef du département des Aurors au Ministère. Mais ces derniers temps, il a beaucoup fait bénéficier les nouvelles recrues de son expérience. Il se passe des choses plutôt bizarres en ce moment…

C'était vrai qu'il se passait des choses étranges ces derniers temps. Disparitions inexpliquées, morts étranges et subites et tout ça n'arrivait qu'à des sorciers d'ascendance moldu, ou bien à des moldus eux mêmes.

Je souris à James et nous reprîmes notre conversation comme si de rien n'était. Nous nous racontâmes nos vies respectives et je me mis à envier l'enfance que James avait eu et qui semblait infiniment plus drôle que la mienne. Bien qu'issus comme moi d'une longue lignée de sorcier, les Potter n'avaient aucun problème avec les nés-moldus ou les moldus eux mêmes. Convaincu pour de bon que ma famille était dans l'erreur, je décidai alors de m'affranchir des traditions pour devenir digne de celui qui allait devenir mon meilleur ami.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Répartition

**Chapitre 3 : **Répartition

La nuit était déjà tombée quand le train s'arrêta. Une voix nous dit de laisser nos bagages et de descendre sur le quai. Une grande agitation régnait à l'extérieur et James et moi étions un peu perdus.

Soudain, une voix puissante cria, couvrant le brouhaha ambiant : « Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plaît ». Nous nous avançâmes en direction de la voix, nous n'eûmes pas à aller bien loin pour en découvrir la provenance. Devant nous se dressait la personne la plus immense que j'avais jamais vu.

Dans l'obscurité sa silhouette était assez effrayante. Le géant était massif avec une barbe noir et hirsute. Mais quand il approcha la lanterne, qu'il tenait à la main, près de son visage, je n'eus plus aucune crainte. Ses yeux noirs étaient remplis de chaleur et de sympathie.

« Je me présente, continua le géant quand nous fûmes tous rassemblés autour de lui, Rubeus Hagrid. Je suis gardien des clés et des sceaux à Poudlard. Et aussi le garde chasse. Bon tout le monde est là ? Suivez-moi et regardez vos pieds ! »

Nous suivîmes Hagrid le long d'un chemin étroit entre les arbres. Soudain, au détour du sentier, le château nous apparut derrière un grand lac noir. Il était hérissé de tours pointues et toutes ses fenêtres paraissaient éclairées. Le tout étincelait de mille feus et se reflétait dans le lac. C'était magnifique.

« Il va falloir traverser le lac. Répartissez-vous, pas plus de quatre par barque. On a de la chance, il ne pleut pas. Certaines années, cette traversée est un vrai calvaire. »

Nous partageâmes notre barque avec un garçon à l'air maladif qui nous sourit timidement et un autre plutôt grand, le menton en galoche, qui ne semblait pas très enclin à la discussion, malgré toutes les plaisanteries que James tenta pour le dérider. Nous étions à la moitié de la traversée lorsque James, qui était penché par dessus le rebord de la barque, essayant de sonder les profondeurs du lac, jura avoir aperçu quelque chose.

- Ca ressemblait à un long tentacule ! s'écria-t-il.

- Ah c'est bien possible, répondit Hagrid d'un air passionné, le calamar géant aime bien se rapprocher de la surface pour jeter un œil aux nouveaux.

- Un calamar géant ? Ce n'est pas dangereux ? demanda un petit garçon blond et replet d'une petite voix.

- Voyons, bien sur que non il est doux comme un agneau, lui assura Hagrid d'un ton désinvolte.

Personne ne rajouta un mot, assez peu rassuré. Même James avait un peu perdu son aplomb. Enfin, nous accostâmes sur la rive opposée avec soulagement. Hagrid nous conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée principale du château et frappa trois fois de son poing.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une sorcière d'un âge mur, à l'air sévère. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tirés en arrière dans un chignon serré et elle portait une longue robe pourpre et des lunettes rectangulaires.

« Merci Hagrid, vous pouvez disposer » dit-elle. Le géant disparut par une grande porte. Nous suivîmes la sorcière à travers l'immense hall d'entrée pour pénétrer dans une petite pièce. Un brouhaha se faisait entendre à travers un des murs.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, je suis le professeur McGonagall directrice adjointe et également professeur de métamorphose. Vous allez bientôt être accueillis dans la grande salle pour le banquet de début d'année. Mais avant cela se tiendra la cérémonie de la répartition. C'est une étape très importante car tout au long de vos études, votre maison constituera votre seconde famille. Vous y dormirez, étudierez et vos performances scolaires pourront lui faire gagner ou perdre des points pour la coupe des quatre maisons décernée à la fin de l'année. Ces maisons sont au nombre de quatre : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chacune a son histoire et elles ont formé des sorcières et sorciers célèbres…

- Certains pour de meilleures raisons que d'autres, me murmura James. Je pouffai.

- Dans tout les cas, continua le professeur McGonagall en nous adressant un regard sévère, j'espère que vous saurez vous montrer digne de votre maison. Vous allez bientôt pouvoir entrer, certains peuvent en profiter pour se rendre un peu plus présentables.

Elle lança un regard appuyé à James donc les cheveux avaient été encore plus décoiffés par la traversée du lac. Pendant que le professeur était parti, les rumeurs allèrent bon train à propos de la façon dont on allait être réparti. James et moi avions été informés de l'existence du Choixpeau magique par notre famille mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, né-moldu ou non. Beaucoup avaient entendu de fausses rumeurs inventées par leurs aînés. Nous profitâmes un peu de la situation :

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il fallait affronter un troll ! déclarai-je.

- Un troll ? Ce n'est pas possible ! firent plusieurs voix inquiètes.

- Si, continua James, même que notre comportement avec lui permet de décider de notre maison. Par exemple, si vous faites amis-amis, vous êtes sur d'aller à Serpentard !

J'éclatais de rire, mais beaucoup d'autres n'étaient pas du même avis. Severus lui jeta un regard noir. Les autres élèves avaient simplement l'air angoissé. Le professeur McGonagall revint enfin nous fit rentrer dans une immense salle, où tous les élèves et professeurs étaient déjà rassemblés. La Grande Salle, j'en avais rêvé et je ne fus pas déçu. Le plafond étoilé était à couper le souffle, d'autant plus que la nuit était particulièrement dégagée. Quatre longues tables étaient alignées côte à côte. A l'extrême droite, je reconnus quelques têtes familières, souvent croisées lors de grandes réceptions ennuyeuses, parmi les Serpentards. La table des professeurs était dressée sur une estrade perpendiculairement aux autres tables. Je reconnus au centre le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur avec sa longue barbe argentée et ses lunettes en demi-lune que j'avais pu voir des dizaines de fois sur mes cartes de Chocogrenouilles. Il avait un air bienveillant et souriait largement. Au centre de la salle, il y avait un petit tabouret sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau rapiécé et miteux. Une déchirure s'ouvrit sur un côté du chapeau et il commença à chanter sa chanson. Quand il eut fini, j'avais une idée bien précise de là où je voulais aller. Je me mis à penser sérieusement à ce que dirait ma famille si je n'allais pas à Serpentard. Oh et puis, ils n'allaient quand même pas me jeter dehors...

Le professeur McGonagall fit apparaître un long morceau de parchemin et appela le premier nom : « Avery Steve ». Le garçon au menton en galoche avec qui nous avions partagé notre barque s'avança. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et McGonagall le couvrit du chapeau. « SERPENTARD ! », s'exclama le Choixpeau au bout d'une quinzaine de seconde. James m'adressa un regard éloquent.

« Black Sirius », appela alors le professeur McGonagall. C'était mon tour. Alors qu'un silence religieux se faisait à la table des Serpentard, l'héritier des Black ce n'était pas rien, je devais admettre que je me sentais légèrement angoissé. Avant que le Choixpeau ne me masque la vue de la salle, je vis James me faire un clin d'œil. Je repris confiance et souris, j'avais presque faillit me dégonfler.

- _Ha !_ Résonna une voix à mon oreille, _si je m'étais attendu à ça !_

- Attendu à quoi ? Pensai-je.

- _Le jeune Black veut défier sa famille, tu ne réalises pas encore dans quoi tu t'engages mon garçon. Mais il faut du courage pour cela, c'est certain. Prend garde cependant, _continua-t-il alors que je pensais avec satisfaction que le courage était la meilleure des qualités qui soit, _si le courage est une qualité, la témérité peut te jouer des tours. Mais pour toi, sans aucun doute ce sera : _GRYFFONDOR !

Mon sourire était éclatant alors que le professeur McGonagall m'enlevait le chapeau. J'adressai un clin d'œil à James qui leva le pouce. Dans la salle, tout le monde semblait un peu abasourdi, même les professeurs. Néanmoins, après quelques secondes, un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre depuis la table de ceux qui étaient désormais, ma maison !

Je m'assis à côté d'un élève qui devait être en cinquième année, il était bien battit et avait un air bienveillant. Un insigne de préfet brillait sur sa poitrine.

- Frank Londubat, me dit-il en me serrant la main, bienvenue à Gryffondor, même si je dois avouer que tu as surpris tout le monde. Narcissa Black te regarde un peu de travers…

- Merci ! répondis-je. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'air enchanté, continuai-je en jetant un regard à ma cousine. Mais attend de voir la réaction de ma mère…

- En tout cas tu as du cran !

- POUFSOUFFLE ! annonça le Choixpeau

Une fille aux nattes blondes et aux joues roses alla rejoindre la table à côté de celle des Serpentards. Je me reconcentrais sur la répartition. Quand McGonagall appela Evans Lily, je reconnus la fille rousse avec qui nous avions partagés notre compartiment. Elle s'avança les jambes tremblantes. « GRYFFONDOR ! » rugit le Choixpeau avant même de toucher sa tête. Lily adressa un regard d'excuse en direction du petit groupe de première année avant de rejoindre la table sous nos applaudissements. La place à côté de moi était libre, néanmoins elle s'assit un peu plus loin. Je crois qu'elle m'en voulait toujours un peu pour le coup du train, peut-être aussi pour le troll… La répartition continua, nous fûmes rejoint par quelques autres élèves. Je repérai entre autres le garçon à l'air maladif avec qui nous avions traversé le lac, un certain Remus Lupin et un autre plus petit et plutôt replet qui se nommait Peter Pettigrow. Quand ce fut le tour de James, je croisai les doigts sous la table, chose bien inutile car le Choixpeau l'envoya à Gryffondor à la seconde où il touchait sa tête. « Sirius on y est ! s'exclama-t-il surexcité. Tu l'as fait ! Tu l'as fait ! Tu as vu la tête de ces Serpentards ? ». Il fut rappelé à l'ordre par un « Chuuut ! » agacé de Lily. « Rogue Severus », appela McGonagall. Notre ami du Poudlard Express fut rapidement envoyé à Serpentard. Lily Evans prit un air un peu déçu. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver ?

La répartition se termina par Zanga Sarah (Serdaigle). Puis le professeur McGonagall retira le Choixpeau et Dumbledore se leva. Je commençais à avoir faim et je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir supporter un autre discours.

- Il est un temps pour les longs discours… commença-t-il.

- Oh non, grommelai-je.

- Mais ce temps n'est pas encore arrivé ! Je vous souhaite un excellent appétit.

Sur ce, il fut applaudit chaleureusement et la nourriture apparut magiquement devant nous. Nous nous jetâmes dessus tout en bavardant gaiement. Sympathisant avec les autres élèves de notre année. Nous eûmes également la visite du fantôme de notre maison, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête.

Quand les assiettes se furent vidées et que tout le monde fut rassasié. Le professeur Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- Chers élèves, bienvenue ou bon retour parmi nous. Avant toute chose, quelques rappels sur le règlement intérieur : les excursions dans la forêt sont strictement interdites, toute tentative sera immédiatement sanctionnée, dit il avec un regard appuyé vers deux grand Gryffondor aux cheveux roux, des jumeaux sans aucun doute. Par ailleurs, Mr Rusard le concierge m'a chargé de vous rappeler que l'usage de produit de farces et attrapes dans les couloirs sera durement réprimandé. La liste complète des objets interdits peut être consultée dans son bureau. Cette année nous accueillons également un nouveau professeur parmi nous, le professeur Buckland. Il enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal.

- Encore un, grommela Frank pendant que la salle applaudissait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Remus.

- Ce poste est maudit, tous les ans on a un nouveau professeur. Les raisons varient, et le dernier a quand même fini à Ste Mangouste.

- Mais c'est terrible ! S'exclama Peter.

- C'est surtout difficile d'enseigner à combattre la magie noire quand on a peur de tout et même de ses élèves… Quoi qu'il en soit, ce changement tous les ans ne nous aide pas vraiment à acquérir un niveau stable dans cette matière. Ce qui nous serait pourtant utile par les temps qui courent. Ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'un air inquiet.

- Vos emplois du temps vous seront distribués demain matin au petit déjeuner. Je vous invite à rejoindre vos dortoirs pour être tout à fait reposés avant votre première journée de cours.

- Nous suivîmes Frank hors de la salle. Je vis que ma cousine me cherchait du regard mais je l'évitai soigneusement. L'heure des affrontements viendrait bien assez tôt. Nous parcourûmes un dédale de couloir jusqu'au portrait d'une grosse dame habillée d'une robe rose.

- Le mot de passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Nox pervigi ! Annonça Frank.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la salle commune douillette. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée, entourée de fauteuils confortables. Je pensai que j'allais me plaire ici. Frank nous indiqua notre dortoir, je le partageais avec James, Remus et Peter. Nous ne nous couchâmes pas tout de suite, James entamant une bataille d'oreiller. Quand je me couchai enfin, à une heure tardive de la nuit, je m'endormis heureux. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais à ma place.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Lettre et premiers cours

**Chapitre 4 : **Lettre et Premiers Cours

Le lendemain matin, je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle avec mes nouveaux compagnons de dortoir. A peine étais-je installé que Narcissa me fondit dessus, comme un aigle sur sa proie. Elle était accompagnée de Malefoy et d'un autre élève de Serpentard qui m'était vaguement familier. Je pris une expression angélique et adressai mon plus beau sourire à ma cousine.

- J'espère que tu es fier de toi ! me dit-elle de but en blanc.

- Fier, je ne sais pas. Mais je suis ravi de ma première nuit à Poudlard, merci de t'en soucier Cissy…

- Ne fais pas le malin avec moi, et je parie que tu n'as pas écrit à tes parents. Les pauvres ne doivent pas encore se douter que tu as jeté la honte sur toute la famille.

- Alors la famille est déshonorée simplement parce que je ne suis pas à Serpentard ? Franchement, je ne vois pas quel est le pro…

- Le problème c'est Gryffondor, me coupa alors Malefoy, il est de notoriété publique que Gryffondor est loin d'accueillir uniquement des sang-purs. Et même s'il y en a, ce sont des traîtres à leur sang.

- Tu entends quoi exactement par « traîtres à leur sang » ? intervint James assis à côté de moi.

- Amoureux des moldus, vous faites des choses indignes de votre rang, répondit l'autre garçon avec hargne.

- C'est quoi être digne de son rang ? Demanda James avec ironie, se marier entre sorciers de la même famille ? Merci bien, si tout le monde faisait ça, on serait envahi d'imbéciles dans ton genre.

- Répète un peu morveux ? s'énerva alors l'autre. Je vais t'apprendre la politesse…

Il empoigna James par le col de sa robe, je me levai alors, prêt à défendre mon ami.

- Eh oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Intervint une voix. Je me retournai pour découvrir Frank Londubat qui analysait la scène les sourcils froncés.

- Ce gamin m'a provoqué, j'étais entrain de lui apprendre la vie…

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de ta part Lestrange. Quel courage de te battre avec un garçon de onze ans, deux fois moins lourd que toi. En plus avec les mains… Ca ressemble à des manières de moldus si tu veux mon avis, appuya-t-il moqueur.

Lestrange, le nom me revenait. C'était Rabastan Lestrange, le frère du mari de Bellatrix. Je l'avais croisé l'été dernier, à l'occasion de leur mariage.

- On ne te demande pas ton avis Londubat, répondit Malefoy d'un ton méprisant. Viens Rabastan, ça n'en vaut pas la peine…

- Sirius, me dit Narcissa avant de les suivre, je vais écrire à tes parents. J'espère que tu vas réfléchir à ton comportement.

Elle tourna les talons, ses longs cheveux blonds ondulant dans son dos alors qu'elle rejoignait la table des Serpentards. Malefoy et Lestrange s'étaient déjà assis.

- Ca va ? demanda Frank à l'adresse de James.

- Oui oui, répondit ce dernier d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé. Il avait néanmoins l'air un peu pâle. Sympa ta famille Sirius !

- N'est-ce pas ? Je t'avais prévenu. Mais quand je vois ce genre de réaction, je me demande comment vont réagir mes parents…

- Vous ne devriez pas trop faire les malins avec la bande de Malefoy, nous avertit Frank, s'ils vous coincent dans un couloir, pas sur que vous ayez le dessus.

Notre conversation fut interrompue par McGonagall qui passait distribuer les emplois du temps. Notre matinée était uniquement occupée par un cours d'Histoire de la magie. Après avoir demandé notre chemin à Frank, James, Remus, Peter et moi quittâmes la salle.

Le cours d'histoire de la magie était assuré par un fantôme. Le professeur Binns était vieux et desséché. Apparemment, il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il était mort et avait continué à donner son cours comme si de rien n'était. Il parlait d'une voix monocorde et au bout de dix minutes de discours sur les sorciers de l'Egypte ancienne, j'étais en grande conversation avec mes camarades.

- Alors, si je comprends bien, cette fille de Serpentard c'est ta cousine ? chuchota Remus.

- Oui, le blond avec elle c'est son futur fiancé, ajoutai-je. Et le brun, Lestrange est aussi plus ou moins de ma famille. Son frère a épousé la sœur ainée de Narcissa.

- Ils sont déjà fiancés ? demanda Peter, ils sont jeunes non ?

- Ma famille n'a pas vraiment évolué depuis le Moyen-Âge. S'ils pouvaient, ils briseraient la loi sur le secret magique et réduiraient les moldus à l'esclavage, ricanai-je.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, dit James l'air sérieux pour une fois, il y a vraiment des sorciers qui pensent ça. Mon père m'a dit que le ministère soupçonnait un fanatique dans ce genre pour tous les attentats perpétrés contre les moldus en ce moment. Ils évitent de trop l'ébruiter mais ils aimeraient lui mettre la main dessus rapidement.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que nous étions tranquillement en train de déjeuner, un grand hibou noir descendit près de notre table. Je reconnus Miro, le hibou de la famille. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous. Normalement, le courrier arrivait le matin. Prenant un air dégagé, je détachai l'enveloppe de la patte du hibou. Au moins ce n'était pas une beuglante. En ouvrant la lettre, je reconnus l'écriture de mon père. Je m'attendais à recevoir un sermon de ma mère mais si c'était mon père qui écrivait, c'était sérieux. Malgré l'impression que je voulais donner, je n'en menais pas large. Je déglutis et entamai ma lecture :

_Sirius,_

_Je pense qu'il est inutile de te dire la déception qui fût la notre quand ta cousine Narcissa nous a écrit que tu avais été réparti à Gryffondor. Ta mère voulait t'envoyer une beuglante, mais je l'en ai dissuadé. _

_Je ne sais pas ce qui a conduit le Choixpeau à t'y envoyer, mais je sais en revanche que notre volonté compte pour beaucoup dans sa décision. Tu n'as pas du souhaiter assez fort aller à Serpentard, nous avions pourtant insisté sur l'importance de cette répartition. _

_Néanmoins, ce qui est fait est fait et j'espère que tu te montreras digne de ton rang et de ta famille. La réputation que tu te construis à Poudlard est essentielle pour ton futur. Essaye de sympathiser avec quelques Serpentards, il y a sûrement quelques sang-purs à Gryffondor également, c'est toujours ça. _

_Travaille bien._

_Cordialement,_

_Orion Black_

Enervé et aussi un peu triste, je froissai la lettre et la jetai dans le plat de lasagne entamé devant moi.

- Eh ! J'avais pas fini ! S'exclama Peter.

- Désolé Pete, considère ça comme un encouragement pour ton futur régime.

- Ca ne va pas Sirius ? me demanda Remus qui était en face de moi.

- Si si, ça va très bien, répondis-je, souriant pour essayer d'enlever l'ombre dans mon regard. Mes parents ne vont pas me déshériter c'est bon ! Ils veulent juste que je sympathise avec des Serpentards, je me demande bien qui…

- Tu pourrais peut être essayer Servilus, ricana James alors que Rogue passait devant nous, tu n'as qu'à lui demander sa marque de shampoing.

C'était vrai que ses cheveux étaient encore plus gras que la veille. Assise non loin de nous, Lily Evans nous jeta un regard noir. Je ris avec les autres pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment.

Un double cours de métamorphose occupait l'après-midi dirigé par la sévère Professeur McGonagall. En guise d'introduction, elle se transforma en chat tigré. La seule marque de reconnaissance était les zébrures autour des yeux qui rappelaient la forme de ses lunettes. Quand elle se retransforma, toute la classe applaudit.

« La métamorphose, commença-t-elle, est une discipline très large et très complexe de la magie. Elle est aussi très dangereuse. Elle peut servir à bien des choses. Je vous avertit également que je ne tolèrerai aucun chahut pendant mes cours, ou le responsable sera renvoyé sur le champ »

Sur ce, elle entama un cours théorique sur les sortilèges de transfert. En repensant à la métamorphose de McGonagall, je me disais que j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir me transformer en animal de cette façon. Cela pouvait être utile pour pouvoir se cacher et aller dans des endroits interdits.

Nous passâmes le reste du cours à tenter de transformer une allumette en aiguille. James et moi réussîmes du deuxième coup, ce qui nous fit gagner cinq points chacun pour Gryffondor. J'avais trouvé le sortilège d'une facilité déconcertante mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas de toute la classe. Remus et Lily réussirent tout de même au bout de quelques tentatives. Peter eut un peu plus de mal et McGonagall lui donna des devoirs supplémentaires pour s'entraîner.

Nous passâmes la soirée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, un bon feu ronflait dans la cheminée et nous étions confortablement installés, riant aux histoires de deux élèves de septième année. Les jumeaux Prewett étaient deux bouts en train, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ils avaient des cheveux roux éclatant et des tâches de rousseur. Mais je n'avais pas le cœur à rire, je repensais à la lettre de mon père. Je prétextai la fatigue et montai dans le dortoir, vide à cette heure-ci. Cinq minutes plus tard, James me rejoignit. Ce dernier s'assit sur mon lit à mes côtés, je compris qu'il n'était pas dupe.

- Ne laisse pas ça t'atteindre, commença-t-il.

- Ah oui ? C'est facile à dire quand c'est pas de ta famille dont il s'agit, répondis-je un peu agressivement, peut-être que je ne devrais pas lutter après tout !

- Non ne dis pas ça ! s'exclama James. Ils ne peuvent pas t'imposer ce que tu dois penser.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie de les laisser tomber, c'est ma famille. Et la seule lettre de mon père que j'ai jamais reçue, c'est pour exprimer sa déception…

- Tu devrais leur répondre, dit James avec un air soudain malicieux, réponds naturellement comme si tu n'avais jamais lu la lettre, et raconte leur ta journée. Tu leur feras croire que ça ne t'atteint pas.

- Ca ne fera que les énerver encore plus…

- Ou alors, ils se lasseront et finiront par accepter l'idée !

- Bon, d'accord… Tu veux m'aider à écrire cette lettre ?

James finit par me remonter le moral, et nous mîmes au point ensemble la lettre suivante :

_Chers parents,_

_Je vous remercie de votre lettre, je suis bien arrivé à Poudlard et ma première nuit s'est très bien passée. Le château est merveilleux, la nourriture délicieuse et la salle commune de Gryffondor très accueillante. _

_J'ai eu mon premier cours de métamorphose, je trouve ça très intéressant et j'ai fait gagner cinq points à ma maison en réussissant l'exercice. J'espère bien que nous allons gagner la coupe cette année, d'après les autres élèves, Serdaigle la monopolise depuis trois ans. _

_Embrassez Regulus pour moi. _

_A bientôt,_

_Sirius_

Je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient beaucoup apprécier, mais, comme l'avait dit James, peut-être allaient ils se lasser.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Amitiés et Animosités

**Chapitre 5 : **Amitiés et animosités

Ma première semaine à Poudlard fut mieux que tout ce que j'avais bien pu imaginer, bien qu'elle fut également éprouvante. Mes camarades de dortoir et moi étions rapidement devenus inséparables. D'abord il y avait James, par certains aspects, nous nous ressemblions beaucoup. Rieur, désinvolte, il tournait toujours tout en dérision. Mais c'était également un ami inestimable, prêt à prendre la défense des autres ou à remonter le moral de ses amis, comme il l'avait fait pour moi après notre première journée. Ensuite, il y avait Remus, sérieux et travailleur. Bien qu'il soit toujours de bonne humeur, il avait souvent l'air pensif. Les cernes qu'il arborait en permanence sur le visage lui donnaient l'air bien plus âgé qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Au début, nous pensions simplement qu'il était timide. Enfin, venait Peter, maladroit et faible. James l'avait pris sous son aile par pitié, et le défendait sans hésiter contre les moqueries dont il était parfois victime. Nous ne nous quittions pas, nous rendant ensemble aux cours, à la grande salle ou dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Mais nous ne nous entendions pas aussi bien avec tous les élèves de l'école. Nous étions en très bons termes avec les Poufsouffles et nous nous entendions relativement bien avec les Serdaigles (sauf quand les Gryffondor troublaient le calme de la bibliothèque). La véritable rivalité était avec les Serpentards. Quand un Serpentard et un Gryffondor se croisaient dans un couloir les hostilités pouvaient aller du regard noir au sortilège sournois pour embarrasser l'adversaire. J'étais particulièrement victime des insultes des Serpentards, il était fréquent que j'entende sur mon passage le charmant sobriquet de « traître à ton sang ». Je n'y prêtais pas attention, mais je commençais à en avoir assez. J'avais fait profil bas depuis la répartition, ce n'était pas dans ma nature. Parmi les élèves de Serpentard, ceux avec qui nous étions le plus « en guerre » étaient ceux de notre année. Il y avait notamment Avery, un garçon grand pour son âge, maigre avec un menton en galoche. Mulciber, petit et costaud qui avait un air patibulaire. Et enfin, le pire de tous, Severus Rogue. Dès les premiers instants, une haine farouche s'était installée entre James et lui. Pourquoi James particulièrement ? Je suppose qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié son affront sur sa maison dans le train. Pour ma part, je le détestais cordialement aussi et il me le rendait bien. Et par assimilation, il haïssait également Remus et Peter.

Pour un garçon de première année, Rogue semblait connaître plus de sortilèges que certains élèves de septième année. James en avait fait les frais en sortant de la grande salle un soir, ses jambes se mettant soudain à bouger toutes seules, sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Nous vîmes Rogue et sa bande s'en aller en ricanant et décidâmes immédiatement de préparer notre vengeance.

Les cours se passaient bien également, James et moi arrivions facilement à reproduire les exercices que les professeurs nous demandaient d'accomplir. Le cours le plus rébarbatif était celui d'histoire de la magie. James fit des prouesses en cours de vol ce qui lui valut une certaine popularité parmi les autres élèves. Le professeur Bibine lui conseilla de tenter sa chance dans l'équipe de Gryffondor l'an prochain, les élèves de premières années n'étant pas admis dans l'équipe. Je ne me débrouillai pas trop mal non plus, mais James avait vraiment ça dans le sang.

Bien qu'un peu dissipés en cours, la plupart des professeurs nous aimaient bien grâce à nos performances et nous gagnions régulièrement des points pour notre maison. Le premier incident se passa lors de notre premier cours de potion, le jeudi après-midi, car c'est là que nous choisîmes de mettre en place notre vengeance. Ce cours se déroulait en commun avec les Serpentards et avait lieu dans les cachots. Le professeur Slughorn était un petit homme gras et chauve avec une formidable moustache qui lui donnait l'air d'un morse. C'était aussi le directeur de la maison Serpentard.

Il passa le premier quart d'heure du cours à chercher des relations entre nous et ses anciens élèves. Quand vint mon tour, il déplora que je ne sois pas à Serpentard mais me dit qu'il espérait que je me montrerais aussi doué que ma cousine Andromeda pour les potions. Andromeda m'avait parlé d'un « club » dont elle faisait partie, dirigé par ce professeur et qui réunissait ses meilleurs éléments à l'occasion de soirées privées.

Nous nous répartîmes par groupe de deux afin de préparer une potion pour soigner les furoncles. J'entrainai James vers un chaudron, juste derrière celui de Rogue qui le partageait avec Lily Evans.

- Attends, me dit James, on ne peut pas faire ça, Evans va être touchée aussi et elle ne nous a rien fait, en plus elle est à Gryffondor.

- Tu ne vas pas te dégonfler ? répondis-je, on n'aura pas de meilleure occasion. On essaiera de la distraire au bon moment. Sinon tant pis, elle n'a cas ne pas trainer avec ce crapaud visqueux…

James semblait peu enthousiaste, nous avions réussi à rester en bons termes avec Lily et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'attirer les foudres de la rouquine. Pendant que tout le monde commençait la préparation de sa potion, je me dirigeais vers la réserve d'ingrédient, prétextant un oubli. Je cherchais rapidement ce que je pourrais utiliser pour parvenir à mes fins. Je trouvai mon bonheur avec un petit bocal marqué « œuf de doxys en poudre ». Remus avait lu qu'ils pouvaient avoir des effets désastreux quand ils étaient mal utilisés voir complétement inverser l'objectif de la potion. J'en prélevai discrètement une pincée dans une fiole et retournai à ma place.

Tout se passait bien, le professeur passait dans les rangs, il qualifia notre potion de pas mal et s'extasia complètement sur la potion de Rogue et Evans. C'était le moment de passer à l'action. Je demandai à Remus de distraire Lily, ce dernier l'appela prétextant avoir besoin d'aide. Je passai alors ma fiole à James qui la fit léviter discrètement jusqu'au chaudron de Rogue avant d'en renverser le contenu dedans.

La réaction fut immédiate, un nuage verdâtre sorti du chaudron et explosa à la figure de Rogue. Son visage se couvrit immédiatement de gros furoncles jaunâtres. James et moi éclatâmes de rire, imités rapidement par d'autres Gryffondors. Lily avait l'air effaré et le professeur Slughorn parut très surpris. Il examina le contenu du chaudron et déclara :

- J'ai vu votre préparation tout à l'heure, elle paraissait en très bonne voie. Seul un ingrédient très délicat, comme des œufs de doxys aurait pu avoir cet effet. Et cela n'apparaissait pas dans la liste des ingrédients…

- Ce sont eux qui on fait le coup ! s'exclama Rogue en nous pointant du doigt.

James et moi arborions un air parfaitement innocent.

- Voyons Mr Rogue, vous ne pouvez pas les accuser sans preuve. Bon , il est évident que le coupable ne se dénoncera pas. Miss Evans, pouvez-vous accompagner votre camarade à l'infirmerie ? Mme Pomfresh vous remettra comme neuf Rogue ne vous inquiétez pas. En attendant, en dépit de se malheureux incident, j'accorde tout de même cinq points pour Gryffondor et Serpentard, votre potion était sans aucun doute la meilleure !

Rogue et Lily sortirent de la salle. Peu après, la cloche retentit et nous nettoyâmes nos emplacements avant de nous diriger vers la sortie.

- Vous avez vu la tête de cet imbécile, ricana James.

- C'est bien fait pour lui, ajoutai-je.

- Bien joué les gars ! commenta Peter.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière nous. Nous nous retournâmes pour découvrir le professeur Slughorn, qui nous suivait pour sortir de la salle et qui nous regardait d'un air désapprobateur. La sanction tomba : deux heures de retenue samedi après-midi et dix points en moins pour chacun.

De retour dans la salle commune, dégoutés de nous être fait prendre d'une façon aussi stupide, Lily nous tomba dessus.

- Bandes d'idiots, complètement immatures ! Ca aurait pu être dangereux votre truc !

- T'inquiète pas Evans, répondis-je, ils vont te le remettre d'aplomb ton amoureux. Enfin je trouve que les furoncles l'avantageaient, au moins ça diminuait un peu son nez…

James et Peter éclatèrent de rire. Lily nous regarda avec haine et nous tourna violemment le dos, ses cheveux, semblables à une trainée de feu, suivant le mouvement.

- Dommage qu'elle ait su que c'était nous, commenta James.

- Elle l'aurait deviné de toute façon, répondis-je.

Le samedi après-midi, pendant que tout le monde profitait des derniers rayons de soleil de l'année, James et moi nous nous dirigeâmes résignés vers les cachots. Le professeur Slughorn nous fit récurer à la main les chaudrons qui avaient été utilisés par les sixièmes années.

Le soir, de retour dans la salle commune, épuisés, nous retrouvâmes Peter, seul.

- Remus est allé à l'infirmerie, nous dit-il, il ne se sentait pas bien.

- Ah ? s'étonna James, oui c'est vrai qu'il a l'air fatigué en ce moment.

La nuit venue, il n'était pas de retour. Pensant que l'infirmière devait avoir décidé de le garder pour la nuit, nous montâmes nous coucher. Cherchant le sommeil, je contemplai le ciel par la fenêtre, illuminée par la pleine lune…


	7. Chapitre 6 : Nouveau Scandale

**Chapitre 6 :** Nouveau Scandale

Un mois avait passé depuis la rentrée et tout allait pour le mieux. Nous avions tout de même réussi à obtenir une autre retenue. James nous avait entrainé un soir après le couvre-feu dans les couloirs de l'école. Il nous avait assuré que le meilleur moyen de découvrir tous les secrets du château était de l'explorer de nuit. Et nous l'avions suivi. C'était sans compter Rusard, le concierge qui patrouillait en compagnie de son ignoble chat : Miss Teigne. Notre punition n'avait pas été si terrible, nous avions du aider Hagrid à ses travaux dans le parc de Poudlard. Nous nous étions ainsi rapprochés du garde-chasse qui était vraiment très sympathique. Il nous avait même offert un thé après notre retenue. Et nous avions été ravis de l'entendre traiter Rusard de tous les noms possibles. James voulait remettre ça le plus tôt possible mais Remus n'était pas très partant. Pour ma part, j'en mourrais d'envie mais je pensais qu'il nous fallait trouver un moyen d'être plus discret. Je ne voulais pas que ces écarts au règlement reviennent aux oreilles de mes parents trop souvent.

Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles d'eux depuis le petit scandale de la répartition mais je ne m'en portais pas trop mal. Ils n'avaient jamais été très affectueux et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela change maintenant que j'étais à Poudlard. Je ne recevais donc pas énormément de courrier en général, c'est pourquoi je fus étonné, un matin d'octobre, de voir venir vers moi deux hiboux. Je reconnus immédiatement le hibou familial et grimaçai en me demandant ce qui avait pu pousser mes parents à m'écrire. Je m'étais pourtant arrangé pour qu'ils ne soient pas au courant pour la dernière retenue... Le deuxième était une petite chouette gris perle que je reconnus comme être Pixie, la chouette d'Andromeda. Heureux d'avoir de ses nouvelles, je m'empressai de détacher la lettre qu'elle portait.

_Mon cher Sirius,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Je ne sais pas si tu es déjà au courant de ce que je m'apprête à te raconter, mais je tiens absolument à te donner ma version._

_J'ai annulé le mariage, je ne veux pas épouser celui à qui j'ai été promise. La vérité est que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre depuis ma dernière année à Poudlard. Il s'appelle Ted Tonks, ça ne te dit rien, c'est normal il est né moldu et il était à Poufsouffle. Je n'avais pas osé le dire à ma famille, jusqu'à maintenant. Ce qui m'y a poussée ? C'est toi mon cher petit cousin. Savais-tu que le Choixpeau magique avait sérieusement envisagé de m'envoyer à Serdaigle ? Mais je l'ai supplié, supplié de m'envoyer à Serpentard avec Bella. Alors quand j'ai appris que tu avais été réparti à Gryffondor, je t'ai envié pour ton courage et j'ai compris que je ne pouvais plus agir comme ça et me mentir à moi même. _

_Je suis allée trouver mes parents et je leur ai dit que je ne voulais pas épouser Walden que j'en aimais un autre. Bien sur, ils ont rapidement compris les origines de Ted. Ils m'ont dit qu'il était hors de question que je déshonore la famille de cette façon._

_Alors j'ai fait mes valises, je leur ai dit que c'est moi qui me sentais déshonorée par la famille et que je ne voulais plus en faire partie s'ils ne souhaitaient pas mon bonheur. Ils n'ont pas cherché à me retenir._

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas à la rue. Les parents de Ted ont été adorables. Je me demande comment j'ai pu supporter ces horreurs sur les moldus pendant toutes ces années. Tout ce qu'on nous a dit n'est qu'un ramassis de mensonges, et je me rends compte maintenant que j'en ai toujours eu la certitude. _

_Alors voilà, ma famille m'a reniée, mes propres sœurs font comme si elles ne me connaissaient pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à une autre réaction de la part de Bella bien sur. Mais j'espérais que Cissy me soutiendrait peut-être, ou au moins continuerait à me parler en cachette. Cela me rend immensément triste, bien sûr, mais je suis soulagée car je suis persuadée d'avoir fait ce qui est juste. _

_Tu as toujours été mon cousin préféré et j'espère que toi, entre tous tu comprendras et que tu ne me renieras pas, malgré tout ce qu'auront pu te dire tes parents. _

_Profite bien de ces sept années, ce sont les meilleures, la vie d'adulte est beaucoup plus dure. _

_Affectueusement,_

_ Andromeda_

_PS : Je sais que tu voudras prendre ma défense, mais ne provoque pas trop tes parents. Tu es encore jeune. Et peut-être qu'en tant qu'héritier de la famille tu réussiras à changer notre réputation… _

Je restai bouche-bée. Les yeux écarquillés, je fixais la lettre de ma cousine. Alors ils en étaient capables ? « La noble et très ancienne maison des Blacks » pouvait rejeter son enfant et faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé ? Je comprenais alors qu'au moindre faux pas, je pourrais subir le même sort.

Sachant maintenant la raison pour laquelle mes parents m'avaient écrit, je décachetai écœuré la deuxième lettre que j'avais reçue.

_Sirius,_

_Je t'écris car l'heure est grave. Notre famille a été entachée. Andromeda a décidé de nous renier pour s'enfuir avec un vulgaire sang-de-bourbe. Druella m'a écrit hier soir, elle était très en colère. A partir de maintenant, elle considère qu'elle n'a plus que deux filles. Sois bien assuré que j'ai pris soin de la supprimer de notre grand arbre généalogique. _

_Je sais que tu t'entendais bien avec elle, peut-être va-t-elle essayer de te contacter, il est de la plus haute importance que tu l'ignores. N'oublie pas que tu dois faire honneur à la famille. _

_Ton frère t'embrasse,_

_Walburga_

J'étais en colère, une colère noire. Je déchirai violemment la lettre de ma mère. « Sirius ? Tu te sens bien ? » Je me tournai vers mes trois amis qui me regardaient d'un air inquiet. James avait posé sa main sur mon bras et je me rendis compte que je tremblais. Sans un mot, je me levai de ma chaise pour me diriger à grand pas vers la table des Serpentards où Narcissa prenait son petit déjeuner.

Elle leva les yeux d'un air surpris à mon approche. « Alors c'est comme ça que tu traites ta propre sœur ? Tu me dégoutes Narcissa, comment peux tu faire ça ? Pourquoi tu ne la soutiens pas ? ». Je crus déceler des larmes dans ses yeux bleus mais elle baissa la tête rapidement. Quand elle la releva, son regard était dur et froid.

- Je n'ai plus qu'une sœur à présent. Andromeda a choisi son chemin, elle a décidé de ne plus faire partie de la famille, déclara-t-elle.

- Elle n'a pas choisi de quitter la famille, c'est vous qui l'avez rejetée ! criai-je, sans aucun contrôle.

- Eh Black ! Du calme, intervint Lucius Malefoy, ne lui parle pas comme ça.

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire Malefoy! Elle est pitoyable, je veux qu'elle le sache. Peut-être que si elle avait montré un peu de soutien à sa sœur, ses parents ne l'auraient pas reniée.

Je faisais un tel boucan que la moitié de la table nous regardait à présent. Mes trois camarades m'avaient également rejoint pour tenter de me calmer. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs et à l'air mauvais assis à côté de Malefoy s'exclama :

- Dégagez de là les Gryffondors, on ne veut pas de vous ici.

- Attends Dolohov, répondit Malefoy, celui-là est un Black, il fait partit des nôtres. Il faut juste qu'il apprenne les bonnes manières.

- Je ne ferai jamais partie des vôtres, crachai-je.

- Tu vois ? repris le dénommé Dolohov. Black ou non, il est à Gryffondor, pour moi c'est un traître à son sang.

Je vis rouge, je n'avais que trop entendu cette insulte. Trop entendu ce classement par le sang. « Sang pur », « Sang-Mêlé », « Sang-de-bourbe », rien d'autre ne comptait. Ni notre personnalité, ni notre volonté. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, je me jetai sur le dénommé Dolohov qui faisait environ deux fois ma taille. Alerté par le brouhaha ambiant, les professeurs McGonagall et Slughorn arrivèrent pour nous séparer.

- Toujours les mêmes ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall, je ne veux pas savoir la raison de votre conflit. Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor et Serpentard.

- Mais madame… tenta James.

- Taisez-vous Potter ! Black et Dolohov en retenue ! Et j'écrirai à vos familles ! Maintenant, dispersez-vous, allez en cours !

Je récupérai mon sac à la table de Gryffondor et sortis à grand pas de la grande salle, sans attendre les autres. Je consacrai le cours d'histoire de la magie qui suivit à rédiger ma réponse à ma cousine. Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre à mes parents. Ils seraient au courant bien assez tôt de ce que je pensai, et j'allais sans aucun doute en subir les conséquences tôt ou tard.

Je dis à Andromeda que je la soutenais, et l'encourageai à m'écrire le plus souvent possible. Je voulais tout savoir de sa nouvelle vie, savoir s'il y avait de l'espoir pour moi aussi, et s'il était possible de s'en sortir et d'être heureux sans le soutien de sa famille.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 : **Noël dans la noble et très ancienne maison des Black

Les mois avaient défilé sans que je m'en rende compte, avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « ouf », les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées et le Poudlard Express me ramenait à la maison. Ou plutôt chez mes parents car je me sentais plus chez moi à Poudlard qu'au 12 square Grimmaurd à présent. Tout le bonheur et l'enthousiasme que Noël pouvait apporter à n'importe quel enfant de mon âge, m'échappait complètement. J'aurais mille fois préféré pouvoir rester à l'école mais je savais que mes parents seraient venus me chercher par la peau du cou si j'en avais décidé ainsi. Ils avaient senti que je leur échappais de plus en plus et voulaient sûrement essayer de me recadrer pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

Je m'attendais à un accueil plutôt froid, mon altercation avec Dolohov m'avait valu une beuglante de la part de ma mère. Sa voix, rendue encore plus aigue par la colère, avait résonné dans la grande salle. J'avais eu honte. Non pas honte de mes actes, personnellement je ne me reprochais rien, mais honte de ma famille et de ma mère hurlant des insanités sur le rang des Black et la valeur de notre sang. J'avais alors surpris le regard compatissant du professeur McGonagall à mon égard. Par la suite, elle avait rapporté le moins possible mes écarts au règlement à mes parents, sauf quand elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Je n'avais eu aucun traitement de faveur concernant les punitions cependant.

En quatre mois à Poudlard, James et moi avions acquis la réputation de fauteurs de trouble en puissance. Certains s'accordaient à dire que la relève des jumeaux Prewett, qui achevaient cette année leur scolarité, était assurée. Et cela ne nous rendait pas peu fier.

Pendant que James et Peter discutaient avec enthousiasme de ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant les vacances, je regardais tristement par la fenêtre le paysage qui défilait. « Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être encore plus allergique à ta famille que tu ne l'es au travail », me dit doucement Remus. Je l'observai, j'aimais bien Remus même si j'avais encore un peu de mal à le comprendre. Par moment il riait avec nous et participait à nos plaisanteries, d'autres fois il semblait distant, presque froid comme s'il ne voulait pas trop s'attacher. Il semblait aussi avoir quelques problèmes de santé, il avait été absent trois fois depuis la rentrée. Avant chaque absence, il paraissait de plus en plus renfermé et soucieux mais quand il revenait c'était dans un état encore pire, à se demander s'il se faisait réellement soigner. Il avait détourné toutes nos questions à ce propos et nous n'avions donc pas insisté.

- Crois-moi, si tu les connaissais tu me comprendrais ! Finis-je par répondre.

- Je pense que j'ai pu avoir un aperçu assez clair depuis l'histoire avec ta cousine. Je trouve seulement impressionnant que tu ais trouvé la force de t'opposer à eux.

- Si je m'étais vraiment opposé à eux ça aurait été beaucoup plus moche que ça, dis-je sombrement.

Quand le train arriva à destination, je suivis mes amis sur le quai. Remus et Peter nous saluèrent, partant à la recherche de leurs parents. James aperçut les siens rapidement et se précipita vers eux. Après des embrassades affectueuses il me fit signe d'approcher.

- Papa, maman, je vous présente Sirius, l'ami dont je vous ai parlé !

- Ravie de te rencontrer Sirius, me dit la mère de mon ami.

- Enchanté Mr et Mrs Potter, répondis-je poliment.

Les parents de James commencèrent à nous questionner sur ce premier semestre passé à Poudlard quand j'entendis la voix de ma mère m'appeler : « Sirius ! Ca fait une éternité qu'on te cherche ! Tu aurais pu au moins essayer de ne nous trouver ! ». Ma mère se tenait derrière moi, accompagnée de mon petit frère qui regardait autour de lui d'un air intimidé. Je vis une lueur de compréhension passer dans le regard de Mr Potter qui nous regarda alternativement, ma mère et moi. « Voilà, pensai-je, maintenant qu'il sait de quelle famille je viens, il va interdire à James de me parler… ». Après un vague au revoir à mon ami, je suivis ma mère vers la sortie.

- Qu'est-ce que nous t'avons dit Sirius à propos des gens que tu dois fréquenter ? me dit ma mère de but en blanc, avant même de s'enquérir de mon voyage.

- Mais… mère, les Potter sont des sang-purs aux dernières nouvelles ? répondis-je, me résignant avec répugnance à employer le statut sanguin.

- Sang-purs, peut-être, mais pas digne d'être fréquentés. Les Potter sont des amis des moldus, c'est bien connu. Tu es déjà dans une situation délicate, n'aggrave pas ton cas en copinant avec la racaille.

Je ravalai ma rage, je ne voulais pas me mettre ma mère à dos dès le premier jour des vacances. Arrivé dans la maison, je m'éclipsai dans ma chambre aussi rapidement que possible et m'y retrouvai avec soulagement. Les quelques décorations de Noël qui avait été disposées dans la maison, sans doute par Kreattur, ne suffisaient à la rendre plus accueillante à mon goût. Je détestais cette maison sombre et étouffante. Quand j'aurai mon indépendance, je vivrai dans un endroit vaste et lumineux. Dans la campagne quelque part, un endroit où on pourrait voir le ciel…

Les jours se passaient sans événement notable. Je restai plutôt solitaire, dans ma chambre. Mes parents se montraient extrêmement froids, même mon petit frère m'évitait. Comme je m'en doutai, mon absence avait permis de le modeler à l'image de la famille. Même Kreattur, notre elfe de maison, me traitait avec mépris. Tout cela était plutôt déprimant et il me tardait de retourner à Poudlard.

Pour beaucoup de gens, Noël signifiait fête, famille, cadeaux. Pour moi c'était plutôt une réunion de famille assommante. Pour le réveillon, toute la famille était conviée dans notre grande maison. Mon grand-père Arcturus, Narcissa et ses parents, Bellatrix passait le réveillon chez les Lestrange. Mon oncle Alphard était là aussi, mais ma mère avait veillé à ce qu'il ne soit pas placé trop près de moi. La soirée fut ennuyeuse au possible et je montai me coucher dès que je pus m'éclipser.

Dans ma chambre, je découvris avec surprise le petit hibou de James qui m'attendait sur mon lit, portant une lettre et un petit paquet. Je me jetai sur le paquet pour découvrir une grosse boîte de Chocogrenouilles, mes friandises favorites. J'en dévorai immédiatement une, malgré le festin que j'avais englouti auparavant. Ensuite, prenant une deuxième sucrerie, je m'installai pour lire la lettre de mon ami.

_Salut Sirius !_

_Comment vas-tu ? Au départ, je ne voulais te faire parvenir ton cadeau que demain matin, mais j'ai pensé que tu aurais plus besoin de compagnie ce soir. _

_ En réponse à ta dernière lettre, ne t'inquiète pas, mon père ne range pas les gens dans des cases rien qu'avec leur nom. Mes parents t'ont trouvé très sympathique. Tu es même invité à la maison cet été ! Tu crois que tu réussiras à convaincre tes parents ? _

_ On en reparlera, sinon, il faut que je te dise quelque chose ! Enfin, c'est une surprise, tu verras ça à Poudlard. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que j'ai trouvé le moyen d'explorer le château sans se faire prendre. A nous Poudlard ! _

_ On se revoit bientôt, j'ai hâte. Prends soin de toi._

_ James_

Ravi de cette lettre mais également un peu intrigué par ce qu'il m'avait dit, je rédigeai une rapide réponse, en essayant d'en savoir plus sur la « surprise ». J'étais sûr qu'il ne me dirait rien, mais ça lui ferait plaisir de voir que j'avais hâte d'en savoir plus. Par contre, je doutais que mes parents me laissent lui rendre visite cet été, mais peut-être trouverais-je le moyen de les convaincre d'ici là...

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé trop tôt à mon goût par ma mère qui me secouait avec toute la délicatesse qui la caractérisait. J'en venais à regretter les réveils brutaux de Remus quand James et moi rechignions à nous lever.

« Dépêche-toi, dit-elle sèchement, on reçoit les Lestrange et les Malefoy à déjeuner. Vas te préparer et descends, j'ai des choses à te dire avant qu'ils arrivent. »

Je me levai en grommelant alors qu'elle sortait de ma chambre. « Joyeux Noël à toi aussi maman », pensai-je. Je jetai à peine un regard à la pile de cadeau au pied de mon lit sachant que la plupart seraient des livres ennuyeux et autres présents plutôt destinés à des adultes. J'avais déjà passé l'âge des cadeaux d'enfants. Je notai toutefois une bourse remplie de galions. C'était toujours ça…

Je revêtis une robe de cérémonie noire, brodée d'un liseré d'or et rejoignis ma mère. Elle était déjà dans la cuisine, donnant ses directives à Kreattur.

- Ah tu es là, dit-elle, comme je te l'ai dit, les Lestrange et les Malefoy vont nous rejoindre pour le repas de Noël…

- Noël n'est pas censé être un moment familial ? l'interrompis-je avec ironie.

- Nos familles sont ou seront bientôt liées de toute façon. Il est important d'entretenir de bonnes relations avec nos semblables, ce sont nos relations qui définissent notre rang et les Malefoy sont très respectés.

- Soit… continuai-je, mais je ne vois pas pourq…

- Je sais que tu as eu quelques ennuis avec Lucius Malefoy ainsi qu'avec le frère du mari de Bella. J'attends de toi un comportement exemplaire et je ne me répèterai pas.

Je haussai les épaules, de toute façon on m'accordait peu d'attention dans ce genre de rassemblement, j'étais trop jeune. Et je n'avais pas le droit de parler sans qu'on m'en donne l'autorisation.

Rien d'extraordinaire ne se passa pendant cette journée qui fut encore plus déprimante que les autres jours de mes vacances car je ne pouvais pas m'éclipser dans ma chambre. Rabastan Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy me regardèrent d'un air mauvais mais je ne cherchai pas la bagarre, préférant me tenir à carreaux.

Bellatrix, l'aînée de mes cousines, se moqua ouvertement de moi quand elle apprit que j'étais à Gryffondor et passa une demi-heure à critiquer ma maison, s'étendant ensuite sur quiconque n'avait pas un sang-pur et n'était pas à Serpentard. J'eu beaucoup de mal à me contenir mais je me retins, me rappelant ce que m'avait conseillé Andromeda dans sa dernière lettre.

Regulus était beaucoup mieux traité que moi. Tous les adultes ventaient son élégance, sa bonne conduite et l'imaginaient déjà devenir un parfait petit Serpentard. J'avais envie de vomir.

Et puis je compris, je les avais déjà perdus. Peut-être me laisseraient-ils une chance de revenir vers eux, mais je ne la saisirais pas. Regulus sera l'héritier de la famille, brandira fièrement le nom des Black. Et moi, je finirais par avoir à mon tour, sur l'arbre généalogique de la tapisserie dans la salle à manger, un trou noir à la place de mon nom…


	9. Chapitre 8 : Le secret de James

**Chapitre 8 : **Le secret de James

Après des vacances des Noël désastreuse, j'étais plutôt soulagé de retourner à Poudlard. J'avais surtout hâte de découvrir le « moyen » qu'avait trouvé James pour se promener tranquillement dans les couloirs la nuit. Remus, Peter et moi l'avions harcelé pendant tout le trajet du Poudlard Express mais il n'avait rien dévoilé et s'était contenté de sourire mystérieusement, ces yeux bruns remplis de malice.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'intimité de notre dortoir qu'il consentit enfin à nous dévoiler son secret. Cela dépassait ce que j'avais pu imaginer. James sortit de sa malle une étoffe légère grise argentée, je n'avais jamais vu une telle matière avant. Remus poussa une exclamation :

- Oouuah ! Mais, James, ce n'est pas ?

- Si ! répondit fièrement mon ami, elle appartenait à mon père et à mon grand père avant lui…

- Mais c'est vraiment très rare, continua Remus toujours impressionné, je comprends mieux…

- Vous pourriez nous expliquer de quoi vous parler ? demandai-je agacé en coupant la parole à Remus.

Peter et moi n'avions strictement rien compris à l'échange entre les deux autres et je détestai être mis à l'écart.

- James a une cape d'invisibilité ! s'écria Remus.

- Quoi ? Ca alors ! dit Peter émerveillé.

- C'est formidable, criai-je encore plus fort que les autres, on va pouvoir passer nos nuits dehors avec ça !

Mon agacement s'était transformé en un sentiment d'excitation. Poudlard s'offrait à James avec cette cape, et le fait qu'il allait la partager avec nous me rendait très heureux. « Essaye là ! », s'écria Peter. James mit la cape et disparut complètement. Il ne réapparut pas immédiatement et nous essayâmes de suivre ses bruits de pas et ses mouvements dans le dortoir quand tout d'un coup, un oreiller s'abattit sur ma tête. Nous éclatâmes de rire et, après une bataille endiablée, finîmes par attraper James dans un coin du dortoir. Nous essayâmes alors à tour de rôle la cape en nous émerveillant.

- Tu crois qu'on pourra tous tenir dessous ? demandai-je.

- Je pense, dit James, tant qu'on ne grandit pas trop en tout cas. On n'a cas essayé !

Nous tenions à quatre sous la cape, mais il fallait qu'on se tienne serré et faire attention à ce que nos pieds ne soient pas découverts. Je ne m'inquiétais pas trop car les couloirs étaient sombres la nuit et nous aurions alors le temps de nous cacher si quelqu'un approchait.

- On pourra découvrir tous les passages secrets de l'école avec ça, dis-je. Oh ! Et puis on pourrait même essayer d'aller dans la forêt interdite, j'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller…

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une très bonne idée, dit Remus le visage soudain sombre, c'est quand même dangereux…

- Oh allez Rem' ! Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie ! Tu as peur de quoi, des loups garous ? s'amusa James.

- Mais la remarque n'amusa pas Remus qui se renfrogna.

- Très drôle, dit-il, bon allez moi je vais me coucher.

- Quoi ? Mais vous ne voulez pas essayer la cape ? demanda James déçus.

- Il est déjà tard, dit Remus, et McGo n'appréciera pas trop si on dort pendant son cours, le jour de la rentrée.

Sirius, Peter… implora James

- Je ne sais pas trop, dit Peter d'une petite voix, peut-être demain ?

James se tourna vers moi avec espoir. Je mourrais d'envie d'essayer la cape sur le champ mais je me disais que cette première expérience devait être vécu par nous quatre ensembles. « On n'a cas dire demain, dis-je à contre cœur, par contre vous avez intérêt à être prêts sinon on y va sans vous », je fis un clin d'œil à James. Celui-ci, déçu, haussa les épaules et marmonna un « comme tu veux » avant de plier et de ranger soigneusement sa cape.

Le lendemain, nous eûmes beaucoup de mal à être attentif en cours. Enfin, nous ne l'étions pas énormément en temps normal mais ce jour là, même Remus était dissipé. Nous attendions la nuit avec impatience. Quand le soir arriva enfin, nous attendîmes jusqu'à minuit passé que la salle commune soit vide. Puis, nous sortîmes de la tour de Gryffondor, dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Nous nous sentions libres, le château et ses mystères s'offraient à nous, sans aucunes limites. Une fois dehors, nous hésitâmes, nous n'avions pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que nous voulions faire.

- On pourrait aller dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, proposa Remus, on ne peut pas y aller sans autorisation…

- Peuh, des milliers d'endroit où aller et tu choisis la bibliothèque ? T'es sur que tu devrais pas être à Serdaigle ? me moquai-je.

- Haha, répondit Remus, n'empêche que le Choixpeau a envisagé de m'y envoyer un instant, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, en plus si tu tiens vraiment à y aller, n'importe quel prof sera ravi de te donner l'autorisation…

- Peu importe, déclara James empêchant Remus de répondre, j'ai parlé avec Fabian Prewett ce midi, il m'a dit où se trouvait le passage secret qui mène aux cuisines. Ca vous dit d'aller voir ?

Peter approuva la proposition avec enthousiasme. Il idolâtrait James et ne contredisait jamais ses propositions. Ca avait parfois tendance à m'agacer d'ailleurs. Pour ma part, je n'étais pas contre, connaître l'accès aux cuisines pourrait toujours servir. Remus haussa les épaules.

James nous guida dans le hall d'entrée et nous entraîna vers une porte que je n'avais jamais remarqué, située à droite de l'escalier principal. Nous suivîmes un couloir jusqu'à un mur sur lequel était accroché un tableau représentant une coupe de fruit. James sortit alors de dessous la cape et s'avança vers le tableau. Il se mit à gratter la poire peinte, comme s'il voulait la chatouiller. Une poignée de porte apparut alors. Il l'ouvrit et nous fis signe d'approcher.

Retirant la cape d'invisibilité, nous nous avançâmes dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Tout était plongé dans le noir, les elfes de maisons ne travaillaient pas dans les cuisines la nuit. La salle était immense et ressemblait à la Grande Salle. Quatre tables étaient alignées face à nous et une cinquième se dressait perpendiculairement aux autres. J'en déduisis que cette pièce devait se trouver exactement en dessous de la Grande Salle et que les plats étaient disposés sur ces tables avant d'apparaître sur notre table.

Profitant d'être seul dans cette immense cuisine, nous en explorâmes tous les recoins. Nous trouvâmes une petite réserve de friandises et en mangeâmes quelques unes.

- Ca pourra servir de connaître cet endroit, dis-je la bouche pleine de Chocogrenouilles, si on veut faire la fête dans la salle commune par exemple…

- Oui, ou quand tu te réveilles trop tard pour le petit déj ! se moqua Remus.

- Fabian m'a dit que les elfes de maison sont très serviables, déclara James, tu peux venir à n'importe quelle heure ils sont toujours ravis de te préparer quelque chose.

Quand nous sortîmes, il était déjà deux heures du matin. Je voulais continuer à explorer le château, pensant que les cuisines était loin d'être le plus intéressant à voir. Mais Remus protesta en disant qu'il était tard. Nous retournâmes donc à notre dortoir, James m'ayant promis qu'on aurait bien d'autres occasions d'y retourner.

Cette année là, comme celles qui suivirent, nous utilisâmes souvent la cape d'invisibilité de James pour nos promenades nocturnes. Souvent, il n'y avait que James et moi. Mais Remus et Peter nous accompagnaient quand même assez souvent. Nous découvrîmes énormément de passages secrets internes au château durant cette première année et nous ne nous fîmes jamais prendre. Nous connaissions le château comme notre poche et cela nous aida beaucoup à mettre au point des plaisanteries contre Rogue et, plus généralement, les Serpentards.

Notre première année se termina sans évènements particuliers. La fin de l'année était là, les examens étaient terminés et nous profitions du parc du château. Un jeu avait été organisé entre les élèves. Peu après la rentrée, un arbre avait été planté dans un recoin du parc, mais ce n'était pas un arbre ordinaire. C'était un saule cogneur, on ne pouvait pas l'approcher sans risquer de recevoir un violent coup de branche. Le grand jeu consistait à réussir à l'approcher, voir à toucher le tronc. James et moi nous en amusions beaucoup. James était petit et rapide ce qui lui permettait d'aller assez loin. Peter n'avait pas eu envie d'essayer, n'étant pas très sportif à la base et Remus nous regardait d'un air blasé, assis prêt du lac avec un livre. Ce nouvel amusement prit fin rapidement cependant, un garçon de troisième année de Poufsouffle nommé Dave Goujon reçu un violent coup dans la tête. Le professeur McGonagall et Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école accoururent, suivant les élèves qui étaient allé les chercher. Dave avait failli perdre un œil, finalement il s'en tirait bien mais nous fûmes tous interdits d'approcher le saule sous peine de renvoie. Sonnés par ce qui était arrivé, personne n'eut envie de retenter le diable. Nous ne rapprochâmes jamais de l'arbre frappeur en plein jour, néanmoins nous eûmes à faire à lui dans d'autres de nos aventures.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Rentrée 1971

**_Voilà le Chapitre 9. Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des gentilles reviews, c'est très encourageants. _**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : **Rentrée 1971

Le quai de la voie 9 ¾ était bondé en ce premier septembre. Je suivais ma mère d'un air résigné en trainant ma valise, pendant qu'elle marchait devant, tenant fermement Regulus par le bras. A l'image des vacances de Noël, l'été avait été des plus déprimant. Comme je le pensais, je n'avais pas été autorisé à aller chez les Potter. J'avais néanmoins réussi à renouer un peu le contact avec mon petit frère. J'appréhendais notre rentrée à Poudlard, incertain de l'évolution de notre relation. Depuis mon entrée à Gryffondor, toute la famille avait mis la pression sur Regulus, il était primordial qu'il aille à Serpentard.

De loin, j'aperçus Remus avec ses parents, il me fit un signe de la main, d'un air joyeux. Je répondis par un signe de tête. La famille Lupin était de sang-mêlé et je ne voulais pas que ma mère s'en prenne à eux. Après des adieux, froids pour moi, un peu plus chaleureux pour mon frère, nous montâmes dans le train, suivis de Narcissa.

- Viens, dis-je à mon frère, je vais te présenter mes amis et…

- Regulus va venir avec moi, me coupa Narcissa en posant une main pâle sur l'épaule de mon frère, pas question qu'il fréquente les mêmes imbéciles que toi.

- Qui fréquente le plus d'imbéciles de nous deux ? demandai-je ironiquement, et puis Reg sera mieux avec des gens proches de son âge qu'avec des sixièmes ou septièmes années. Tu en penses quoi Reg ?

- Euh… Je crois que je vais aller avec Cissy… dit-il d'une petite voix.

Ma cousine m'adressa un regard triomphant, pendant que mon frère m'adressait un regard d'excuse. Je me fermai. « Très bien, dis-je d'un ton sec et froid, fait comme tu voudras. Mais je te préviens, c'est pas la peine de venir me parler quand tu traineras avec ces idiots… ». Je tournai les talons et partit à la recherche de mes amis. Je les trouvai tous les trois dans un compartiment, ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. James était debout entre les deux banquettes et paraissait raconter une histoire en la mimant avec de grands gestes. Peter le regardait avec admiration et Remus, assis en face, souriait tranquillement.

- Et alors là, j'ai viré à droite, j'ai foncé vers le sol et…

- Tu t'es écrasé par terre ?

- Sirius ! s'exclamèrent mes trois amis.

Ils m'accueillirent chaleureusement, parlant tous les trois à la fois. Je souriais largement, heureux de les retrouver pour une nouvelle année.

- Je me suis pas du tout écrasé ! reprit James qui tenait à finir son histoire, j'ai attrapé le Souaffle et je suis remonté en chandelle.

- Tu as joué au Quidditch pendant les vacances ? demandai-je.

- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il, tous les étés il y a un mini-tournoi organisé à Godric's Hollow et mon père m'a laissé jouer cette année !

- Cool, dis-je, tu vas passer les sélections pour l'équipe de Gryffondor cette année ?

- Sans aucun doute, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un poste de poursuiveur qui se libérait, Erin Johnston est sortie de Poudlard l'année dernière. Apparemment, Eric Dubois, un sixième année qui est au poste de gardien a été nommé comme nouveau capitaine.

- Tu es bien informé dis moi, dit Remus en levant un sourcil.

- Il a harcelé Frank Londubat qui est ami avec Dubois, tout l'été pour savoir, répondis-je avant que James ai eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Remus et Peter éclatèrent de rire, pendant que James, vexé se rasseyait à côté de Peter. Il déclara :

- En tout cas, c'est pas toi qui nous aurais harcelé de lettres Sirius. Tu es sur que tu sais encore écrire ?

- Désolé, dis-je d'un air coupable en prenant place à côté de Remus, c'est pas comme si j'avais eu quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter…

- Tu nous avais pas dit que ton frère rentrait à Poudlard cette année ? demanda Remus, j'aimerais bien le rencontrer.

- Ma cousine a mit le grappin dessus, dis-je d'un air sombre. Elle va le présenter à Malefoy et compagnie. Je doute qu'il me parle beaucoup cette année et encore moins qu'il soit sympa avec vous.

Ils me regardèrent d'un air compatissant mais s'abstinrent de commentaires. Tous savaient que ma famille était un sujet délicat.

- Vous avez entendu parler du meurtre de cette famille de moldus dans le Pays de Galle la semaine dernière ? demanda Peter pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, c'est horrible… commença James.

- Pourquoi parler d'un meurtre moldu dans la presse sorcière ? demandai-je, je m'intéressai peu à l'actualité et je n'avais pas entendu parler de l'événement.

- Parce qu'apparemment c'est un sorcier qui en serait responsable, dit Remus d'un ton grave.

- Oui, reprit James, il y a un service au ministère qui suit de prêt l'actualité moldu et quand ceux-ci ne parviennent pas à expliquer la cause de la mort, c'est souvent le résultat d'un sortilège de mort.

- Quoi ? Mais quel est l'intérêt de massacrer une famille moldu sans raison ? demandai-je incrédule. Bon d'accord, continuai-je pendant que les trois autres me lançaient un regard gêné mais plein de sous entendus. Je sais que certain sorcier n'en seront pas émus le moins du moins du monde, mais de là à passer à l'acte…

- C'est sûr, soupira James, espérons que le ministère mette bientôt la main sur le malade qui a fait ça.

En descendant du train, nous croisâmes Lily Evans accompagnée de deux de ses amies de Gryffondor. Tiens tiens, elle n'était pas avec _Servilus_ ? Elle sourit à Remus qui s'entendait plutôt bien avec elle mais nous gratifia James et moi d'un regard noir.

- Quoi, elle nous en veut toujours pour le coup du chaudron ? demanda James alors que Lily montait dans une des diligences sans chevaux qui devaient nous conduire à l'école.

- Laisse tomber, cette fille n'a aucun sens de l'humour… répondis-je.

- Je pense qu'elle vous en veut plutôt pour avoir essayé de pousser Rogue dans le lac à la fin de l'année, dit Remus.

James, Peter et moi éclatâmes de rire. Remus ne riait pas mais le coin de sa bouche tressautait, comme s'il réprimait un sourire.

- Si Flitwick n'était pas arrivé… commença James.

- On aurait réussi ! complétai-je.

- Et vous auriez évité de nous faire perdre cinquante points et par la même occasion la coupe des Quatre Maisons au profit des Serdaigles ! s'exclama Remus d'un ton accusateur.

James haussa les épaules pendant que nous montions à notre tour dans une diligence. En apercevant le château au détour d'un tournant, je fus rempli d'un sentiment de satisfaction et oubliait mes inquiétudes à propos de mon frère. Celles-ci me rattrapèrent bien vite quand arriva le moment de la répartition. Les premières années arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, l'air intimidé en regardant partout autour d'eux. Je pouvais lire l'appréhension sur le visage de mon frère qui se tenait bien droit, au deuxième rang du groupe. Mais je vis qu'il essayait de garder une certaine contenance et, alors que la plupart des enfants tremblaient, il ne laissait rien transparaître.

Quand le professeur McGonagall appela « Black, Regulus » je me redressai, tendu, la mâchoire crispée. Remus me lança un regard inquiet. A la table des Serpentard, la concentration était à son comble parmi le club des « sang-purs venant d'une famille riche et respectable », comme je les appelai. Narcissa se tenait bien droite sur sa chaise, Lucius Malefoy plissait ses yeux gris et glacial pour mieux voir mon frère. Je vis Rogue, assis un peu plus loin, jeter un rapide regard vers moi avant de regarder mon frère.

Ce dernier s'avançait d'un pas digne vers le tabouret. Le professeur McGonagall lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête et ce fut sans surprise que ce dernier s'exclama, au bout de quelques secondes seulement : « SERPENTARD ! ». Sans un regard vers moi, mon frère se dirigea avec un sourire vers la table de sa nouvelle maison qui applaudissait à tout rompre. Je me pris la tête dans les mains.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, tenta James, pendant que la répartition continuait. Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes pas dans la même maison que vous n'allez plus vous parler…

- Tu as déjà vu un Serpentard et un Gryffondor faire ami-ami toi ?

- Lily et Rogue… proposa Peter.

- Ouais, mais tu peux être sur que ces trois là vont le convaincre d'arrêter de me parler, dis-je en désignant Malefoy, Dolohov et Lestrange.

- Dans ce cas, il ne mérite pas ton attention ! trancha James, la famille est sensé être plus importante qu'une histoire de maison quand même.

- Si tu le dis… dis-je sombrement en applaudissement distraitement la nouvelle élève qui venait de rejoindre la table de Gryffondor.

Je profitais à peine du festin, qui était pourtant délicieux. A la fin du repas, nous rejoignîmes la tour de Gryffondor. Ma déprime s'estompa un peu tandis que je retrouvai ces lieux familiers et je m'endormis avec le sentiment d'être enfin rentré chez moi.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, j'accepte toutes les critiques :)**_


	11. Chapitre 10 : Quidditch et compagnie

**Chapitre 10 : **Quidditch et compagnie

Le lendemain matin, une note avait était affiché dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

_Les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch se dérouleront samedi 4 septembre à 14h._

- C'est parfait ! s'exclama James d'un air surexcité.

- Ils s'y prennent de bonne heure cette année ! s'exclama Remus, les cours n'ont même pas encore commencé.

- Il faut bien ça, répondit James, l'année dernière la coupe nous a échappé de peu. Pas question que ces idiots de Serpentard gagnent encore une fois, j'en serais malade.

- J'avoue que j'aimerais bien voir Lucius Malefoy se faire ridiculiser, dis-je avec un rictus mauvais, tu as intérêt à leur mettre une raclée James !

- Il n'est pas encore dans l'équipe… objecta Remus.

- Ca ne va pas tarder ! répondit James d'un ton léger.

Apparemment rien n'aurait pu entamer sa confiance en lui. Je n'avais encore jamais vu James jouer au Quidditch. Cependant, tout le monde était d'accord pour dire qu'il était excellent sur un balai. En cours de vol, il était le meilleur de notre année et de loin. James était un passionné. J'aimais moi-même beaucoup ce sport mais pas de la même intensité. J'avais joué quelque fois en compagnie de certains membres de ma famille et je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal, notamment en tant que batteur. Mais, dans ce domaine, c'était Regulus le plus doué de nous deux. De toute façon, je n'étais pas intéressé par l'idée de faire partie d'une équipe, les heures d'entrainements et les matchs, tous ça étaient beaucoup trop contraignant pour moi.

- Eh Lily ! interpela soudain James alors qu'un groupe de filles passaient devant nous.

- La concernée se retourna avec l'air de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas envie d'être dérangé.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

- Tu vas venir voir les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch samedi ?

- Peut-être… Ca va dépendre de nos devoirs pour le week-end.

- Oh allez viens, tu auras bien le temps de les faire !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tellement à ce que je vienne Potter ? interrogea-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Et bien, tu pourras venir admirer mes talents ! répondit il avec un grand sourire.

Sans répondre, elle lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de suivre ses amies qui sortaient de la tour de Gryffondor. Je ricanai devant l'air déconfit de James.

- Imbécile ! dit Remus souriant malgré lui.

- Bah quoi ? Je voulais qu'elle arrête de nous faire la tête tout le temps… On est dans la même maison quand même.

- Soit un peu plus humble la prochaine fois, ça passera peut-être mieux.

Quand le week-end arriva, la moitié des élèves de Gryffondor était dans les tribunes du terrain de Quidditch pour assister aux sélections de l'équipe. Des remaniements importants avaient lieu cette année puisque trois postes étaient remis en jeu. Il y avait non seulement le poste de poursuiveur pour lequel James postulait, mais également deux postes de batteurs, laissés libres depuis le départ des jumeaux Prewett.

Malgré son apparente confiance, James m'avait confié la veille qu'il était tout de même un peu inquiet à l'idée de ces sélections. Evidemment, j'étais le seul à le savoir. Il faut dire qu'il avait de la concurrence, il était le plus jeune à se présenter au poste.

Eric Dubois était un garçon robuste qui avait l'air de prendre le Quidditch très au sérieux. Encore plus que James si c'était possible. Au bout de deux heures, il avait choisi les nouveaux batteurs de l'équipe mais les essais pour les poursuiveurs n'avaient pas encore commencés.

Encore une heure plus tard, Dubois hésitait toujours entre deux personnes. James d'un côté et de l'autre, un garçon de troisième année du nom de Oscar McLaggen. Finalement, il décida que celui qui marquerait le plus de buts sur dix essais rentrerait dans l'équipe. Ce n'était pas chose aisée car Dubois était un très bon gardien. James marqua six buts et McLaggen cinq. Furieux de s'être fait battre par un « petit deuxième année », McLaggen s'en alla à grand pas du terrain.

Nous descendîmes sur le terrain pour féliciter notre ami qui paraissait très fier de lui. Un grand sourire s'étalait sur son visage et ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais après plusieurs heures de vol. Il jeta un œil dans les tribunes où les quelques élèves qui avaient eu le courage de rester s'en allaient. La plupart étaient partis avant la fin des essais des batteurs, Lily en faisait parti.

- Bon, Potter tu es doué, dit Dubois en s'approchant, mais il ne faut pas te relâcher. Entraînement mardi prochain ! On s'entraîne trois soirs par semaines, au moins jusqu'au match contre Serpentard.

- Ce gars est motivé, dis-je tandis qu'il s'éloignait vers les vestiaires, le premier match n'est pas avant deux mois…

Il était déjà tard quand nous rentrâmes au château et nous nous rendîmes directement dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Quand nous arrivâmes à la table de Gryffondor, nous vîmes que Lily y était déjà assise avec, à notre plus grande horreur, Rogue. Remus et Peter s'assirent sans dire un mot mais James et moi restâmes debout.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je agressivement.

- Sev et moi on parlait du devoir de potion que nous a demandé le professeur Slughorn… commença Lily.

- Il n'a rien à faire ici, la coupa James, retourne à ta table, _Servilo_.

- Comme si j'allais obéir à un de tes ordres Potter, répondit Rogue avec hargne.

- Franchement cette guerre entre maison est ridicule, dit Lily, regarde Frank Londubat, sa petite amie Alice est à Poufsouffle et personne ne dit rien quand elle vient s'asseoir à notre table.

- Parce qu'elle est à Poufsouffle, ripostai-je, essaie donc de t'asseoir avec les Serpentards on verra comment tu seras accueillie.

Lily rosit, apparemment j'avais touché un point sensible. Elle referma le livre de potion qui était ouvert entre elle et Rogue et se leva brusquement.

- Viens Sev, allons finir ça à la bibliothèque.

Elle sortit d'un pas digne de la Grande Salle, Rogue la suivit en nous jetant un regard assassin. Au moment où il passait devant nous, James lui fit un croche-patte et Rogue s'étala de tout son long. Toute la table éclata de rire. Il se releva, ses joues cireuses légèrement colorées, et pointa sa baguette sur James.

- Tu vas me le payer Potter !

- Que ce passe-t-il ici? intervint le professeur McGonagall qui arrivait à grand pas, alertée par le bruit. Rogue, rangez votre baguette…

- Ils l'ont provoqué professeur, intervint Lily.

Le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers James et moi.

- Evidemment, pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ? dit-elle. Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor et estimez vous heureux que je n'en enlève pas plus. Maintenant, dispersez-vous.

- Lily et Rogue sortirent de la Grande Salle pendant que James et moi nous asseyions au côté de Peter et Remus.

- Quelle idiote, grognai-je, elle savait que ça allait nous faire perdre des points. Pourquoi elle nous a dénoncé ?

- Elle défend ses amis, dit James en haussant les épaules d'un air pensif.

Nous nous concentrâmes sur notre repas.

- Eh bah, toi aussi tu as passé les sélections de Quidditch sans nous le dire ? demandai-je à Remus qui s'empiffrait à toute vitesse.

- J'ai faim c'est tout, répondit-il en haussant les épaules d'un air gêné. Et puis d'ailleurs, je dois y aller, ajouta-t-il en se levant et en avalant sa dernière bouchée de tarte.

- Allez où ? demanda Peter.

- Voir euh… McGonagall. Je serais absent jusqu'à demain. Ma.. ma mère est encore très malade. Je dois partir par la cheminée de son bureau.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu ajouter quelque-chose, il sortit rapidement de la Grande Salle. James fronça les sourcils.

- Alors ça va recommencer cette année ? demanda-t-il. Un coup c'est lui qui est malade, la fois d'après c'est sa mère. Les Lupin ont l'air d'avoir une santé fragile…

- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, dit Peter, mais souvent, il a vraiment l'air malade.

- Mouais, je trouve quand même ça suspect, dis-je. Le petit Remus nous cache quelque-chose si vous voulez mon avis.

- On devrait noter à chaque fois qu'il est absent, proposa James, ça tombe quand ? A peu près tous les mois non ?

- Oui, ça doit être ça, répondis-je.

Cela faisait maintenant une année entière que l'on se connaissait tous les quatre, et malgré ça Remus restait insaisissable. Bien sur il riait souvent avec nous et nous aidait parfois pour nos devoirs quand nous avions trop de retard. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me défaire du sentiment qu'il nous cachait quelque chose. D'autant plus que son air maladif et ses cernes profonds avaient quelque chose d'impressionnant et de légèrement inquiétant pour un frêle garçon de douze ans.

Remus ne revint que le lendemain après-midi et nous fûmes immédiatement alarmés par son état. Il avait l'air encore plus fatigué que d'habitude et une impressionnante cicatrice encore rose lui barrait la joue. Il nous aperçut dans le coin de la salle commune où nous étions assis et vint à notre rencontre.

- Salut ! Ah vous faites le devoir pour Slughorn, nous dit-il comme si de rien n'était, vous pourrez m'aider alors, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de commencer.

- Tu es sur que ce n'est pas toi qui était malade ? demanda James d'un air effaré, ignorant sa remarque.

- Quoi ? Non non, je suis allé voir ma mère je vous ai dit. Je suis resté réveillé pratiquement toute la nuit, c'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai l'air fatigué…

- Et c'est elle qui t'as fait ça sur la joue j'imagine, lançai-je d'un air sceptique.

- Ne soit pas stupide, me répondit-il sur la défensive, j'ai.. je.. c'est notre chat, il m'a griffé.

- Ca a l'air d'être un sacré chat…

- Bon je vais chercher mes affaires, lança-t-il pour couper court à toutes nos interrogations, il faut vraiment que je m'y mette à ce devoir…

Il partit vers le dortoir. James et moi échangeâmes un regard éloquent. Durant notre première année, nous n'avions jamais insisté devant le malaise de Remus à chaque fois que nous l'interrogions sur ses absences. Mais à présent, nous étions devenus bien trop proches pour cela.

Quand Remus revint, nous n'abordâmes plus le sujet. Mais je savais que James, tout comme moi, y pensait toujours autant. Nous étions bien décidé à savoir ce que nous cachait Remus Lupin.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Querelle fraternelle

**_J'ai corrigé quelques erreurs qui restaient dans les trois premiers chapitres (seulement des fautes d'ortographe). Je ferais la même chose pour les suivants prochainement. _  
**

**_Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : **Querelle fraternelle

La vie avait repris son cours à Poudlard. Les professeurs étaient toujours les mêmes, à part le professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, mais ça ne semblait plus étonner personne. Si le personnel du château avait compté sur le départ de Fabian et Gideon Prewett pour que les choses redeviennent un peu plus calmes dans l'école, ils n'avaient pas encore vu de quoi James et moi étions capables. En première année, nous étions encore un peu réservés, si ce mot pouvait s'appliquer à nous. Mais à présent, nous nous sentions totalement à notre aise dans le château et ne manquions pas de le faire savoir. Par ailleurs, dès que l'occasion s'était présentée, nous avions remis au goût du jour nos petites escapades nocturnes, protégés par la cape de James.

Le professeur McGonagall ne savait pas quoi faire avec nous, elle nous enlevait des points à chaque fois qu'elle nous surprenait à enfreindre le règlement. Mais, comme nous étions ses meilleurs élèves en Métamorphose, elle se voyait obligé de nous en redonner de temps en temps. A notre palmarès s'ajoutait un nombre record de retenues pour le peu de temps que nous avions passé à Poudlard. Malgré ces méfaits, la plupart des élèves de notre maison nous aimaient bien car les Gryffondor avaient, pour la plupart, un bon sens de l'humour.

Cependant, tout n'était pas rose pour moi à Poudlard. Depuis la rentrée de mon frère, je livrais sans cesse un combat intérieur. Que devais-je choisir entre ma famille et mes opinions personnelles ? Regulus s'était parfaitement intégré à Serpentard, il s'était fait des amis qui venaient de famille de sorciers bien respectables. Peu après la rentrée, mes parents n'avaient pas manqué de lui faire savoir à quel point ils étaient fiers et ils lui avaient envoyé des cadeaux pour le féliciter. Je n'avais évidemment rien eu. J'avais compris que mes parents essayaient de manœuvrer pour que je revienne dans le « droit chemin ». Ils voulaient me rendre jaloux en me montrant ce que je manquais si je ne faisais pas ce qu'ils me disaient. Mais ça ne marchait pas et sans qu'ils le sachent, cela m'éloignait encore plus d'eux. Quand à mes rapports avec mon frère, c'était voué à l'échec depuis le début. Même si la dégradation de notre relation était en partie de ma faute. Je n'avais pas parlé à Regulus depuis la rentrée, jusqu'à un matin d'octobre. Ce jour-là Regulus avait reçu un paquet de friandise de mon oncle et ma tante, qui ne m'avaient jamais écrit la moindre lettre depuis que j'étais rentré à Poudlard. Légèrement écœuré, je me dirigeais vers la sortie du château pour me rendre à mon cours de botanique avec mes amis.

- Sirius ! Sirius ! entendis-je derrière moi.

Je me retournai, mon frère arrivait vers moi en courant. Je l'observai. Les gens disaient que l'on se ressemblait. C'était sans doute vrai, nous avions hérité des mêmes cheveux noirs et des mêmes yeux gris de mon père ainsi que de ces traits si caractéristiques des Black, « aristocratiques » disait-on. Mais il était plus petit et plus mince que moi au même âge et avait quelque chose de plus fragile. Il s'arrêta devant moi pour reprendre son souffle et je fis signe à mes amis de ne pas m'attendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandai-je, sur un ton plus agressif que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Je… On ne s'est pas parlé depuis le Poudlard Express, je voulais savoir si tu n'étais pas fâché ? Je veux dire, on peut encore se parler pas vrai ?

- Je suppose, répondis-je en haussant les épaules, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour venir à la table des Serpentards…

- Mais pourquoi pas ? Tu serais bien accueilli là bas crois-moi…

- Bien sûr, ricanai-je, tu es au courant que ce cinglé de Dolohov a essayé de me refaire le portrait l'année dernière ?

- On m'a dit que c'est toi qui avait provoqué la bataille, me répondit-il sur un ton de reproche. Et puis, je n'irais certainement pas m'asseoir avec les Gryffondor, j'ai vu comment toi et tes amis avez traité Severus Rogue l'autre jour.

- Rogue est un crétin, crachai-je, ne me dis pas que tu aimes bien ce type !

- Regulus haussa les épaules.

- Au début il se méfiait un peu de moi je crois, sachant que je suis ton frère. Mais en fait il est assez sympa quand tu le connais, il m'a aidé pour mon devoir de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Il est très intelligent tu sais ?

- Et bien si tu l'apprécies tellement pourquoi tu te donnes la peine de venir me parler ? lâchai-je, énervé.

- Le fait que mon frère apprécie mon pire ennemi me retournait l'estomac.

- Enfin Sirius, ne sois pas stupide, je…

- Stupide ? Qui est le plus stupide de nous deux ? Au moins je sais penser par moi-même, je ne fais pas tout ce qu'on me dit de faire comme un bon chienchien.

- Alors c'est ce que tu penses de moi ? Tu sais quoi Sirius ? Peut-être que moi je n'ai pas envie de me mettre tout le monde à dos. Tu te crois peut-être très cool, mais tu penseras autrement le jour où tu te retrouveras tout seul.

Sur ces mots, il se détourna et partit vers sa salle de cours. Je le vis passer son bras devant ses yeux, comme pour les essuyer. Un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit en voyant partir ainsi mon petit frère, que j'avais toujours protégé. « Il l'a cherché » me dis-je, essayant de m'en convaincre moi-même. Je me dirigeais avec mauvaise humeur vers la serre numéro trois qui abritait notre cours de botanique.

- Mr Black, ravi que vous ayez décidé de nous honorer de votre présence ! s'exclama le professeur Varol.

Le professeur Varol était un sorcier de taille moyenne mais doté d'une carrure imposante. Il était plutôt sympathique la plupart du temps mais il valait mieux éviter de s'attirer des ennuis avec lui. Je murmurai un vague « désolé » et pris place à côté de James.

- Ca va ? me chuchota celui-ci pendant que le professeur faisait un long discours sur les propriétés des mandragores que nous étions supposés étudier aujourd'hui.

- Mon frère est un crétin, dis-je en haussant les épaules, et il trouve que Rogue est très sympathique et intelligent.

- Ah oui quand même, répondit James en haussant les sourcils, tu crois qu'ils leur font subir un lavage de cerveau ou quelque-chose comme ça à Serpentard ?

- Je ris malgré moi, bientôt imité par James. Nous n'étions pas très discrets, ce qui nous attira rapidement les foudres de Varol.

- Black, Potter, j'en ai assez de vous deux ! Black, échangez de place avec Miss Evans, vous ferez équipe avec Miss Macdonald.

Résigné, je changeais de place avec Lily qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier de se retrouver avec James. Le cours se déroula sans événement notable, étant séparé de mon partenaire je m'ennuyais et eu tout mon temps pour ressasser ma dispute avec mon frère. Marquait-elle la fin de notre relation ? Après tout, nous étions encore jeunes, nous aurions le temps de nous réconcilier. Et il y avait encore les vacances de Noël, nous serions bien obligés de nous parler. Mais ma conscience me disait que le temps n'allait pas arranger les choses et ne ferait au contraire que les empirer.

Quand la cloche sonna, nous sortîmes de la serre. J'écoutais à peine James qui disait quelque chose à propos d'Halloween qui approchait.

- Sirius ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Quoi ? Ah euh… Désolé je pensais à autre chose. Tu disais ?

- Je disais que le banquet d'Halloween est la semaine prochaine, j'avais envie de prévoir quelque chose contre les Serpentards ! Et donc, pendant que Varol ne regardait pas, j'ai récupérer quelques Veracrasses sur les laitues dans un coin de la serre.

Ma bonne humeur revint instantanément imaginant tout ce qu'on allait pouvoir faire grâce à ces bestioles, peu intéressantes certes, mais plutôt répugnantes.

- Bien joué Jamesie, maintenant il faut qu'on réfléchisse à la meilleure façon de les utiliser ! Peter, Remus, vous en êtes ?

- D'accord, répondit Peter.

- Ca sera sans moi, répondit Remus en levant les yeux au ciel, et vous feriez bien de vous calmer un peu tous les deux…

Ne prêtant aucune attention aux remontrances de notre ami, nous remontâmes joyeusement vers le château, tout en planifiant notre prochain mauvais coup. Ma bonne humeur retomba légèrement quand à l'heure du déjeuner, je vis mon frère en grande conversation avec Lucius Malefoy. J'étais partagé entre l'incrédulité et, je devais l'avouer, la jalousie. Je n'étais pas de jaloux de mon frère, mais plutôt du fait qu'il parlait à un élève plus âgé comme il aurait du le faire normalement avec son grand frère. Je détournai le regard. Après tout, je n'y pouvais rien, il avait choisi. Il fallait que je passe à autre chose. Mon regard croisa celui de James, il avait compris. Je lui souris. Au moins si mon frère de sang se détournait de moi, j'avais trouvé mon frère de cœur.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Un Halloween façon Gryffon

**_J'ai changé le titre de l'histoire, qui ne me plaisait pas. _**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Un Halloween façon Gryffondor

Quand le matin du trente et un décembre arriva, le Château bouillonnait d'une excitation particulière. Le festin d'Halloween était toujours très attendu, que ce soit pour les décorations enchantées du professeur Flitwick, les énormes citrouilles que Hagrid cultivait pour l'occasion ou encore, le plus important à mes yeux, pour la nourriture qui était délicieuse. Notre projet de jouer un tour aux Serpentards tenait toujours et nous finalisions les derniers détails de notre plan qui promettait beaucoup d'animation lors du festin. Notre désir de mener à bien ce plan avait été renforcé lorsque Rogue et quelques un de ses condisciples de Serpentard avaient coincé Peter dans un couloir alors que nous n'étions pas avec lui.

Peter était beaucoup plus facile à atteindre que James ou moi, ou même que Remus. Il était maladroit, il avait des difficultés en cours et les autres prenaient plaisir à se moquer de lui. Mais nous l'avions pris sous notre aile, et quiconque se permettait de le malmener en notre présence en subissait les conséquences. Aussi quand Peter rentra dans la salle commune, la veille d'Halloween, en sautillant comme s'il avait les deux jambes collées, nous accourûmes pour l'aider.

- Finite Incantatem, s'écria Remus en levant sa baguette.

- Merci, souffla Peter en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

- Que c'est-il passé ? demanda James les sourcils froncés.

- C'est Rogue, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante, et ce type Mulciber. Ils étaient toute une bande de Serpentard.

- Alors plutôt que de se venger sur nous, il a préféré s'attaquer à toi ! s'exclama James avec colère, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça.

Il fit un geste pour sortir de la salle commune et je m'apprêtais à le suivre, heureux d'avoir un prétexte pour provoquer une bagarre avec la maison rivale. Mais Remus nous arrêta.

- Attendez, dit-il, il est tard, ils sont probablement déjà rentrés dans leur salle commune. Sortir maintenant ne ferait que vous attirer des ennuis et c'est exactement ce qu'ils veulent.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, nous nous arrêtâmes pour écouter notre ami.

- Et alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demandais-je avec mauvaise humeur. On ne va pas les laisser s'en sortir tranquillement.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, répondit sagement Remus, et vous n'aviez pas mis au point quelque-chose contre les Serpentards pour Halloween ? Je suis prêt à participer, ajouta-t-il après un petit moment de réflexion.

- C'est Rogue que je veux faire payer personnellement…

- Rogue n'est pas le seul Serpentard à s'en être pris à Peter pas vrai ?

Peter secoua lentement la tête.

- Il y en avait plein qui regardaient et qui ne disaient rien… Dont ton frère, ajouta-t-il en me regardant furtivement.

- Ca aura plus d'impact si on vise tous les Serpentards, conclut Remus.

- Remus a raison, dit soudain James avec cet air malicieux que je lui connaissais bien, d'ailleurs je suis étonné que cela vienne de toi ! Aurions nous corrompu le sérieux Remus Lupin ?

Remus haussa les épaules.

- Je n'aime pas plus que vous qu'on s'en prenne à mes amis, dit-il simplement.

Peter semblait avoir retrouver le moral et nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à discuter de notre farce.

Le lendemain, nous allâmes joyeusement prendre notre petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Le courrier arriva, et Remus reçu la Gazette du Sorcier comme à son habitude. Pendant qu'il disparaissait derrière, James, Peter et moi discutions des derniers détails pour le soir.

- Donc Peter tu feras le guet avec Remus. Pendant ce temps là, Sirius et moi nous irons…

- Merlin tout puissant ! s'exclama Remus, en abattant violemment son journal sur la table.

James s'interrompit choqué tandis que Peter laissait tombé le toast qu'il tenait à la main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandai-je.

- Lisez ça !

Un grand article s'étalait en première page du journal. On y voyait une photo du ministre de la magie Nevil Zorion, l'air grave et soucieux.

**_Le Ministère de la Magie appelle à la prudence_**

**Les divers attentats et meurtres qui ont lieu depuis quelques mois ont été revendiqués. Un dangereux sorcier, se faisant appelé Lord Voldemort, est à la tête d'un petit groupe de partisans. Nous ne savons pas encore quelles sont ses intentions mais il semblerait cibler ses attaques sur les sorciers issus de parents moldus ou sur les moldus eux-mêmes.**

**Le ministère de la magie met tout en œuvre pour arrêter ce dangereux individu au plus vite. En attendant, nous vous invitons à faire preuve de la plus grande prudence lorsque vous sortez de chez vous. Nous vous recommandons également de protéger vos habitations grâce à des sortilèges de protection. Quelques-uns de ces sortilèges sont rappelés page 7.**

Nous relevâmes simultanément la tête, légèrement abasourdis. Nous avions suivi de loin tous ces attentats, convaincus que le coupable finirait par être arrêté. Mais depuis quelques mois, les meurtres et enlèvements semblaient se produire à une fréquence alarmante et cet article nous montrait que le ministère avait de plus en plus de mal à garder le contrôle de la situation.

Pendant que mes amis discutaient de l'article, je regardais l'effet qu'il avait produit sur les autres élèves. A notre table, comme à celle des Poufsouffles ou des Serdaigles, ils discutaient par petit groupe et certains avaient l'air effrayé. La table des Serpentards était plus mitigée. Lucius Malefoy paraissait très calme, le journal posé devant lui, une lueur malveillante brillait dans ses yeux délavés. A ses côtés, Rabastan Lestrange avait un regard de fou. Je ne voyais que le dos de Dolohov mais sa posture indiquait une certaine décontraction. Un peu plus loin Rogue affichait une extrême concentration et semblait réfléchir.

- Regarde Dumbledore ! fit James en me donnant un coup de coude.

Je me tournai vers la table des professeurs où le professeur Dumbledore était assis. Il fronçait les sourcils avec une expression extrêmement soucieuse que je ne lui avais jamais vu auparavant. Je le vis murmurer quelque-chose à l'oreille du professeur McGonagall assise à côté de lui avant de se lever et de sortir de la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide.

- Tu crois que Dumbledore pourra faire quelque-chose contre ça ? demandai-je.

- Tu rigoles ? Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ! En tout cas de notre temps ! C'est lui qui a vaincu Grindelwald !

- En tout cas, dit Remus, si il y a un endroit où on est en sécurité c'est bien ici !

Je hochai pensivement la tête. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser de notre célèbre directeur. Mes amis l'admiraient beaucoup, comme la majorité des sorciers. Mais j'avais nombre de fois entendu mes parents critiquer son enseignement.

- Bon, repris James, et pour ce soir alors ?

L'article de la Gazette était déjà à moitié oublié. Nous étions jeunes, insouciants. Nous nous croyions intouchables.

Le soir venu, nous passâmes à l'action. Remus et Peter devaient rester cachés non loin de l'entrée des cuisines pour surveiller que personne n'arrivait. Pendant que James et moi nous nous faufilions à l'intérieur, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité. Les cuisines étaient en effervescence, les elfes de maisons avaient redoublé d'efforts. J'éprouvai une pointe de culpabilité à l'idée que ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire allait en quelque sorte gâcher leur travail. Mais mon désir de vengeance était plus fort que ça.

Nous nous faufilâmes, bien dissimulés sous la cape, pour atteindre la table qui se trouvait en dessous de celle des Serpentards, et sur laquelle les elfes disposaient déjà les plats.

- Vite, me chuchota James, il faut qu'on le fasse avant que les plats ne soient envoyés !

- Pas trop tôt non plus, répondis-je sur le même ton, sinon ils vont le remarquer.

James sortit de la poche intérieur de sa robe, un bocal rempli de long vers répugnants : des Veracrasses. Les elfes avaient fini de disposer la table et s'intéressaient maintenant à la table voisine. Profitant de la situation, James ouvrit le bocal et nous répartîmes rapidement les Veracrasses sur les plats posés devant nous.

Une fois notre méfait accompli, nous sortîmes précipitamment de la pièce, attrapant Remus et Peter au passage. Nous parvînmes à rejoindre la Grande Salle et à entrer en même temps que les derniers retardataires. Nous étions assis depuis quelques secondes quand les plats apparurent devant nous. Au même instant, un concert d'exclamations et de cris suraigües nous parvint du coin opposé de la Grande Salle.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire complice, et fîmes mine de chercher à voir ce qui se passait avec les autres élèves. J'éclatais de rire en voyant Narcissa qui s'était levé et poussait des cris hystériques devant les plats de nourriture où se baladaient tranquillement les longs verres gluants. Toute la salle, enfin la partie qui n'était pas victime de la farce, était secouée d'un fou rire. Nous participions à l'hilarité générale, tout en essayant d'adopter l'air le plus innocent possible. Malheureusement, tout le monde n'était pas dupe et je pouvais sentir le regard perçant de McGonagall. Je me rassurai en me disant qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de prouver que c'était nous.

Tout revint rapidement dans l'ordre, Dumbledore fit disparaître les plats touchés et envoya Lucius Malefoy, qui était préfet en chef, dans les cuisines pour demander que de nouveaux plats soient envoyés.

Nous profitâmes pleinement du festin, savourant nos plats autant que l'effet de notre petite blague. Notre bonheur fut cependant de courte durée quand Lucius Malefoy revint des cuisines avec un petit air victorieux. Il tenait un objet circulaire dans la main. Il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs où il se pencha vers le professeur McGonagall en déposant l'objet devant elle. Elle le contempla quelques instants avant de tourner lentement la tête vers nous tout en remuant les lèvres à l'adresse de Malefoy, je croisai son regard et m'empressai de baisser la tête, légèrement paniqué. Malefoy retourna à sa place d'un air suffisant pendant que McGonagall se levait pour se diriger vers nous. Nous nous regardâmes, alertés.

- Vous quatre, dit-elle d'une voix sèche, suivez moi.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda vaillamment James. On n'a rien fait…

Sans dire un mot, elle laissa tomber l'objet que lui avait remis le préfet en chef et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était le couvercle du bocal dans lequel James avait mis les Veracrasses. Sur l'envers, on pouvait voir une étiquette avec écrit « Propriété de J. Potter ». Sachant qu'il serait inutile de protester, nous nous levâmes pour la suivre dans son bureau. Nous connaissions le chemin par cœur pour le nombre de fois où nous y avions été convoqués. Aussi nous fûmes étonnés quand elle ne pris pas la direction attendue. Elle s'arrêta devant une gargouille. « Souris en sucre » s'exclama-t-elle. La gargouille s'écarta pour laisser apparaître un escalier en colimaçon.

- Vous allez attendre le Directeur dans son bureau, dit-elle, il décidera de ce qu'il veut faire de vous. Pour ma part, sachez d'hors et déjà que je retire cinquante point à Gryffondor.

L'air penaud, nous montâmes l'escalier de pierre pour nous retrouver dans une pièce circulaire dont les murs étaient ornés de dizaines de portraits. En nous voyant entrer, ceux qui ne somnolaient pas, nous lancèrent un regard sévère.

- Vous… vous croyez qu'on va être renvoyés ? demanda Peter d'une voix apeurée.

- Mais non, dit James d'un ton qui se voulait assurée, les Prewett ont fait des choses bien pire, ils non jamais été renvoyés…

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais laissé traîner le couvercle, dis-je à James. Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as marqué ton nom sur un bocal ?

- Bah… Ma mère marque mon nom sur toutes mes affaires, et ce bocal était dans mon nécessaire à potion.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si négligent !

- Tiens, tiens si ce n'est pas le jeune Sirius, troisième du nom, dit une voix avant que James, qui ouvrait de nouveau la bouche, ait pu riposter.

Je levai la tête pour découvrir le portrait de Phineas Nigellus Black, mon arrière-arrière grand père. Il avait été directeur de Poudlard le moins aimé et de loin.

- D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, tu ne fais vraiment pas honneur à notre noble famille depuis que tu es ici. Un Black à Gryffondor… dit-il d'un air dédaigneux. Je n'aurais jamais admis une telle chose de mon vivant…

- Oui bah c'est dommage, vous n'êtes plus vivant ! répondis-je d'un ton insolent.

Il me jeta un regard furieux.

- Tes parents vont entendre parler de ceci mon garçon !

Il disparut pour rejoindre, j'en étais sur, son deuxième portrait qui était accroché dans une chambre d'ami de la maison familiale. Je compris qu'il fallait que je me prépare d'ors et déjà à ma prochaine beuglante.

La porte se referma derrière nous. Dumbledore venait d'arriver. Il s'assit tranquillement derrière son bureau et nous jeta un regard pénétrant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Alors, voilà donc nos « trouble fêtes ».

- Sa voix était sévère mais une lueur d'amusement brillait dans ses yeux.

- Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous sanctionner jeunes gens. J'apprécie une bonne farce de temps en temps mais ce que vous avez fait était irrespectueux, non seulement pour vos camarades, mais également pour nos elfes de maison.

Nous baissions la tête, un peu penauds et intimidés de se retrouver si prêt du directeur pour la première fois.

- Vous ne dites rien ? Je m'attendais à autre chose d'après votre réputation auprès de vos professeurs, dit-il d'un ton amusé.

- Pardon monsieur, dit bravement James, mais vous voyez les Serpentards nous avaient cherché avant…

- Mais la vengeance n'apporte pas la justice, répondit sagement Dumbledore.

Il prit soudain un air grave.

- Vous avez tous lu cet article ce matin, des temps sombres s'annoncent. Dans ce genre de périodes, il faut rester unis. Ne vous laissez pas diviser par des querelles de collégiens…

James et moi échangeâmes un regard sceptique mais ne dîmes pas un mot.

- Bon, je crois qu'une semaine de retenue à chacun serait juste et ce à compter de lundi prochain. Sauf pour Mr Lupin qui commencera la semaine suivante.

- Pourquoi ça ? m'étonnai-je.

- Mr Lupin doit s'absenter pour raison familiale, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il d'un ton léger.

Remus acquiesça vigoureusement. Je n'étais pas dupe. Ainsi, Dumbledore savait quelque-chose à propos de ses absences. James me jeta un regard entendu et j'en déduisis qu'il était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que moi.

Dumbledore nous congédia et nous dirigeâmes vers la tour de Gryffondor. En chemin, je réfléchissais aux paroles du directeur. Des temps sombres approchaient, ainsi il était sceptique sur le fait que le ministère parvienne à attraper ce _Voldemort_. Le connaissait-il ? Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi il voulait que l'on reste unis. Mais faire la paix avec les Serpentards ? Il pouvait toujours rêver.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Astronomie et Révélations

**_J'ai fais quelques changements au niveau du titre et du résumé. J'ai toujours pour projet de raconter toute la vie de notre Sirius, mais j'ai décidé de séparer la fiction en plusieurs "partie". Donc cette partie relate les années Poudlard._**

**_Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : **Astronomie et révélations

Le mois de Novembre arriva, froid et pluvieux. Au grand désespoir de James qui devait jouer son premier match de Quidditch en tant que membre de l'équipe. Le jour du match, le temps était encore pire qu'il ne l'avait été jusque-là. La pluie tombait sans discontinuer depuis la veille et les nuages étaient épais et gris. Il allait être très difficile de voir quelque-chose sur le terrain.

Quand James descendit dans la Grande Salle ce matin-là, il n'en menait pas large. Il avait jusqu'à présent fait preuve d'une assurance infaillible et semblait satisfait de ses séances d'entraînement. Mais aujourd'hui, il était discret et ne mangeait presque pas.

- Allez il faut que tu avales quelque-chose, dis-je, ce n'est pas en ayant le ventre vide que tu vas les battre ces Serpentards !

Il hocha la tête, grignotant pensivement un toast. Je n'insistai pas. Vêtu de nos capes les plus chaudes, préalablement imperméabilisées par un sort qu'avait découvert Remus, nous nous rendîmes sur le terrain.

Le match dura un certain temps, la visibilité était très réduite et les deux attrapeurs tournaient sans relâche, essayant d'apercevoir le vif d'or à travers les trombes d'eau. Les poursuiveurs des deux équipes se livraient une bataille sans merci. James était très bon et jouait parfaitement avec ses deux équipiers. Mais les poursuiveurs de Serpentard étaient également excellents. Cela faisait déjà trois heures que le match avait commencé. Le score était de soixante à soixante dix en faveur de Gryffondor. Quand soudain, Lucius Malefoy marqua un but que Dubois ne put arrêter et égalisa. La fatigue des joueurs se faisaient sentir, ils devaient être trempés jusqu'aux os. Et aucune des deux équipes ne prenaient d'avance significative.

Soudain, il y eut un mouvement de foule. Les deux attrapeurs fonçaient en piqué. Je plissai les yeux. Oui je pouvais le voir, le vif d'or n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres à présent. J'encourageai l'attrapeur de Gryffondor avec les autres. Il y était presque, plus qu'un seul mètre, cinquante centimètres… Oui ! Il l'avait attrapé ! La victoire revenait à Gryffondor. Nous nous précipitâmes sur le terrain pour féliciter notre équipe et surtout notre poursuiveur préféré. Il rayonnait, bien que trempé et couvert de boue. Il était fier car il avait marqué trois des sept buts.

Nous célébrâmes la victoire dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. La fête dura assez tardivement. Remus, Peter et moi avions fait une rapide excursion jusqu'aux cuisines afin d'avoir de quoi festoyer dignement.

Le mois de Novembre passa, nous nous étions un peu calmés sur les entorses au règlement et les blagues, les professeurs nous gardaient particulièrement à l'œil depuis l'incident d'Halloween. Mais nous faisions profil bas, attendant une baisse de vigilance de leur part.

Il y avait quelque chose qui nous préoccupait toujours et nous empêchait de nous consacrer corps et âme à la réalisation d'autres méfaits, nous n'avions toujours pas découvert ce que nous cachait Remus.

Parmi les cours que je détestais le plus (en dehors de celui d'Histoire de la magie qui était soporifique), il y avait celui d'Astronomie. Un des motifs de cette désaffection était que tous les noms d'étoiles ou de galaxies me faisaient penser à des membres plus ou moins appréciés de ma chère famille. D'ailleurs quand on avait parlé de « Sirius », l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel, mes soi-disant amis n'avaient pas manqué de se moquer de moi et j'en avais entendu parler pendant une semaine. Mais la principale raison était que ces cours avaient souvent lieu le soir, car il était plus facile d'observer les étoiles à la nuit tombée.

Le premier jeudi du mois de décembre, alors que nous achevions de dîner, Remus se leva avant même que nous ayons terminé et nous ressorti sa vieille excuse : « Ma mère est malade, je dois aller la voir ».

- Mais, dit Peter, tu vas louper le cours d'Astronomie, le professeur Liouba nous a dit que ce qu'on allait voir allait probablement tomber aux examens.

- Elle comprendra, dit Remus en regardant nerveusement sa montre, excusez-moi mais je dois vraiment y aller.

- Sérieusement, c'en est trop, dit James tandis qu'il s'en allait précipitamment, quand il revient on l'enferme dans le dortoir et on ne le laisse pas sortir avant qu'il nous ait dit la vérité.

- Hum… Je doute que ça marche, répondis-je pensivement.

A onze heures, nous montâmes en trainant les pieds, les escaliers qui menaient au sommet de la plus haute tour du château. Vraiment, je détestai avoir cours le soir, surtout après manger. Le professeur Liouba était une femme de haute taille, mince avec un air un peu mystérieux. On ne parvenait pas à lui donner un âge précis, mais elle était surement beaucoup plus âgée que ce qu'elle avouait.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle de sa voix grave, cette nuit est particulièrement propice à l'étude des mouvements des planètes et des étoiles. Comme vous avez pu le constater, c'est la pleine Lune et nous allons nous concentrer sur ses cycles. Miss Evans, pouvez-vous distribuer ces calendriers lunaires à vos camarades ? Je vous remercie.

J'écoutais à peine les instructions qui suivirent, mes pensées étant tournées vers Remus. Je pris distraitement le parchemin que me tendait Lily et le fixai pendant un moment. Quelque-chose me frappa alors, et pendant un instant je fus incapable de dire quoi. Le cours m'ennuyait profondément, je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer.

Après le cours, nous nous attardâmes encore un peu dans la salle commune, Peter et James bavardaient dans les fauteuils prêts du feu. Assis à côté d'eux, je ne participais pas à la conversation. Préoccupé, je ressortis le calendrier lunaire qui nous avait été distribué en classe. Et puis soudain, je crus mettre le doigt sur ce qui m'avait frappé en premier lieu. J'étais horrifié. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça ?

- Tu es devenu un mordu d'Astronomie Sirius ? se moqua James, où c'est parce que tu as l'impression que ça parle de toi ?

- Peter, dis-je en ignorant James et en m'efforçant de contrôler ma voix, tu as toujours le parchemin sur lequel on a noté les absences de Remus ?

- Oui bien sûr, il est dans le dortoir, je vais le chercher, répondit-il en me jetant un coup d'œil surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Je levai la main pour empêcher James de parler. Peter monta rapidement l'escalier qui menait au dortoir et en redescendit avec le morceau de parchemin. Intrigués, ils me regardèrent le comparer avec le calendrier que je tenais toujours dans la main.

- Par tous les caleçons de Merlin, murmurai-je, ce n'est pas possible…

- Nom d'une gargouille tu vas nous dire ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Sans un mot je tendis à James les deux parchemins. Il les regarda un moment sans comprendre, puis son expression changea. Il pâlit.

- Euh vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Peter.

- Regarde, expliqua James la voix tremblante en lui montrant les deux parchemins, ici sont marquées les dates de pleine Lune et ici ce sont les absences de Remus que nous avons relevées.

- Tu veux dire qu'à chaque fois qu'il est absent, c'est la pleine Lune ?

- James hocha lentement la tête. Peter sembla un instant un peu perdu, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de frayeur.

- Mais alors, ça voudrait dire que Remus est…

- Un Loup Garou, achevai-je à voix basse.

Peter se mit à trembler. Je pouvais comprendre. Je ne savais pas tout sur les Loups Garou mais ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il valait mieux s'en éloigner. Mais là c'était différent, Remus était notre ami, il n'était pas dangereux et puis il n'avait sûrement pas choisi sa condition. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. On ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Peter.

- Ca ne va rien changer bien sûr, répondit James d'une voix féroce, c'est notre ami rien ne pourra changer ça.

James n'était pas proche d'énormément de gens, mais il était d'une indéfectible loyauté envers ceux qu'il aimait. Je l'admirais pour cela.

- Evidemment, ajoutai-je, en plus si Dumbledore est au courant c'est qu'il a pris des précautions. Donc on ne doit pas l'ébruiter.

- Ca va de soi.

- On va lui dire qu'on sait ? demanda à nouveau Peter.

- Oui, il le faut, répondis-je, comme ça il pourra se confier en plus, il doit en avoir besoin. Et j'aimerais bien savoir où il va ces nuits là… Il ne reste sûrement pas à l'infirmerie.

- Il va paniquer, affirma James, il faudra vraiment qu'on soit discret sur ce coup les gars. Pas question de dévoiler le secret.

- Attends, dis-je, il faudrait qu'on en soit certains quand même.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus comme preuve ? Il est absent à toutes les pleines Lune, il revient avec des griffures et des bleus et il a l'air au bord de l'épuisement. Sans compter ses excuses bidons et le fait qu'il soit mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'on lui pose des questions…

Je dormis mal cette nuit là, ressassant dans ma tête ce que nous avions découvert. Une partie de moi ne voulait pas y croire. Pauvre Remus, comme il devait souffrir, et comme ça devait être horrible pour lui de nous le cacher. Les Loups Garous n'étaient pas très bien vus dans la société sorcière, son malaise était tout à fait compréhensible.

Remus nous rejoignit lors du déjeuner du lendemain, après avoir raté une matinée de cours. Il avait l'air complètement épuisé et ne pris pas garde à nos regards insistants. Nous ne fîmes pas allusion à notre découverte de la journée, ne voulant bien sûr pas en parler devant tout le monde. Mais le soir venu, nous nous arrangeâmes pour nous retrouver tous les quatre dans notre dortoir. Alors que Remus s'apprêtait à redescendre dans la salle commune pour faire ses devoirs, je lui barrai la route.

- On est au courant, lui dis-je de but en blanc.

- Au courant de quoi ?

- De ce que tu fais quand tu t'absentes de l'école, une nuit tous les mois…

- A la pleine Lune, compléta James.

Remus nous regarda les uns après les autres, interdits. Puis, voyant devant nos regards sérieux que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, il fut agité de violents tremblements.

- Vous… vous savez ? Mais co… comment ? bégailla-t-il.

- On a noté tes absences et hier le professeur Liouba nous a distribué le calendrier lunaire, répondit James.

- Vous avez noté mes absences ? Vous m'espionnez ? s'énerva-t-il.

- Eh du calme, dis-je d'une voix que je voulais apaisante, on s'inquiétait pour toi c'est tout.

- Ah oui ? Et bien maintenant que vous savez, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Le dire à tout le monde ? Pour que je sois renvoyé ?

- Quoi ? s'indigna James, pas du tout ! On ne va le dire à personne. Comment tu peux penser ça ? On est amis depuis plus d'un an maintenant.

- Il y en a qui tournent le dos à leur propre famille quand ils l'apprennent, dit Remus d'une voix sombre.

Mais son ton s'était radouci. Il s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Nous attendîmes en silence qu'il reprenne la parole.

- Quand j'avais sept ans, raconta-t-il, mon père a eu une altercation assez violente avec un certain Fenrir Greyback…

- Ca me dit quelque-chose, coupa James pensif.

- C'est un Loup Garou aussi, répondit Remus, sauf que lui, il est plutôt content de son sort. Il aime attaquer les gens, surtout les enfants. Il veut en contaminer le plus possible.

Il s 'arrêta et frissonna. Un peu dégoûté, je m'assis à mon tour sur mon lit, en face de celui de Remus. Peter et James s'assirent par terre.

- Bref, reprit-il, ce n'est pas le genre de personne qu'il faut énerver. Un jour mon père l'a empêché d'agresser un autre sorcier, alors qu'il était sous sa forme humaine. Il ne savait pas que c'était un Loup Garou… Greyback n'a pas apprécié, et il est revenu à la pleine Lune pour se venger, sur moi.

Le silence était pesant. Je me sentais vide et froid. Je passais mon temps à me plaindre de ma famille, de mon enfance. La vie de Remus était bien pire. Autant moi, j'avais l'espoir que ça s'arrange une fois mes études terminées. Autant lui n'en avait aucun.

- Et ensuite, demanda timidement Peter en brisant le silence, tu as quand même été accepté à Poudlard ?

- Oui, dit Remus, ses yeux s'illuminant soudainement, Dumbledore est vraiment formidable. Je crois qu'avec un autre directeur je n'aurais jamais pu avoir la chance de venir ici. Mais il s'est occupé de tout…

- Mais, intervins-je, où tu vas alors ? C'est quand même un peu dangereux d'avoir un Loup Garou dans l'infirmerie…

- Je ne reste pas dans le château bien sûr, vous voyez le saule cogneur dans le parc ? Il y a un moyen de l'immobiliser, en appuyant sur un nœud à la base du tronc. En dessous, il y a un passage secret qui mène à une maison abandonnée. C'est là que je me transforme et ainsi je ne risque pas de blesser des gens.

- Je me disais bien qu'il devait y avoir une raison pour planter un arbre frappeur dans une école, marmonna James.

- Et… c'est douloureux ? demandai-je.

- Pire que ça, répondit Remus à mi-voix.

- Il… il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de… « guérir » ? demanda Peter.

Question stupide, c'était impossible je le savais. Remus secoua la tête tristement.

- Vous n'allez vraiment rien dire hein ? murmura Remus.

- Bien sûr que non !

Nous avions tous les trois répondu en même temps. Remus sourit, c'était la première fois que je le voyais sourire de cette façon. Sans aucune retenue. Il n'avait pas du avoir beaucoup d'amis avant nous, cela expliquait son comportement distant.

Nous veillâmes tard ce soir là, à parler dans notre dortoir. Nous interrogions Remus, un peu curieux. Au début réticent, il accepta de répondre à nos questions. Plus tard, dans mon lit, je repensai à ce que devait endurer mon ami. Comment pouvait-on supporté un tel calvaire, seul, si jeune ? J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir être avec lui, le soutenir dans ces moments. Mais c'était impossible… Non, impossible n'était pas Gryffondor, et je me jurai de trouver un moyen de l'aider à atténuer ses souffrances.

Bien des années plus tard, quand je devais repenser à cette nuit là, je me dirais que cet instant avait marqué un tournant dans notre amitié. Nous partagions un lourd secret, mais nous étions à ce moment, plus unis que jamais.


	15. Chapter 14 : Nouveaux Conflits

_**Voilà un nouveau Chapitre. Je n'ai plus trop d'avis, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours.**_

_**Pour répondre à la review qui m'a été laissé, tout d'abord : merci :). Sinon je suis vraiment désolé pour les tirets des dialogues. Je me suis rendue compte récemment que le site ne respectait pas la mise en page de Word. Donc j'ai remis les tirets manuellement mais j'ai peut-être été un peu trop vite :s. Dès que j'aurais un peu plus de temps, je corrigerais ça :). **_

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Nouveaux conflits

Pourquoi mes parents tenaient-ils tellement à ce que je rentre pour Noël ? Ils allaient de toute façon passer leur temps à me critiquer et à me dire que je n'étais qu'un bon à rien. Comme l'année dernière, j'aurais mille fois préféré rester à Poudlard mais c'était hors de question. Ce dernier mois de cours avait été riche en émotion. D'abord secoués par la découverte de la « condition » de Remus, James, Peter et moi avions convenu, sans qu'il le sache, de chercher un moyen de rendre les nuits de pleine Lune moins difficiles.

Pour le moment, nos recherches n'avaient pas abouti. Nous avions bien essayé de passer du temps dans la bibliothèque mais Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, nous suivait sans arrêt d'un air soupçonneux. Et quoi ! Etait-ce si étonnant qu'on aille à la bibliothèque ?

La dernière semaine avant les vacances n'avait pas été productive non plus, il s'était mis à neiger et nous nous étions empressés d'aller nous amuser au bord du lac gelé avec les autres. James s'était mis en tête de patiner sur le lac. Alors qu'il faisait l'imbécile et que nous le regardions en riant, sans prêter attention aux autres élèves, Rogue était arrivé accompagné de quelques uns de ses « amis ». Il avait alors pointé sa baguette sur le lac et fendu la glace en dessous de James. Cela lui avait valu de se retrouver à l'infirmerie à cause d'un refroidissement avec interdiction formelle d'aller dehors. Rogue avait été puni, mais ça ne nous suffisait pas et nous avions préféré nous venger nous même.

Avec l'aide de Remus, j'avais alors ensorcelé des boules de neiges, magiquement solidifiées, pour qu'elles suivent Rogue partout où il allait afin de le frapper. C'était une réussite, les boules ne se cassaient pas et heurtaient le Serpentard de façon, je l'espérais, froide et douloureuse. Il savait que c'était nous bien sûr, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de le prouver, nous ne fîmes pas prendre.

Le premier jour des vacances, je repensai avec mélancolie à ces évènements, tout en redécorant ma chambre. Tout dans notre maison démontrait la fierté qu'avait la famille d'appartenir à la maison Serpentard. Les couleurs verts et argent étaient présentes un peu partout et on retrouvait son écusson à divers endroits, comme sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée. J'avais décidé de donner à ma chambre un côté un peu plus « Gryffondor ». J'avais réussi à récupérer des bannières rouge et or auprès de James et j'étais entrain de les accrocher. Essayant de masquer l'affreuse soie vert et argent qui recouvrait les murs de ma chambre. Très content de moi, j'ajoutai une touche finale à mon « œuvre » quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit brusquement.

Regulus entra, un petit sourire aux lèvres. A Poudlard, nous ne nous étions pas parlé depuis notre dernière dispute et je m'étais aveuglé en pensant que notre relation allait peut-être s'arranger pendant les vacances de Noël. L'esprit Serpentard avait déteint sur lui et c'était devenu une vraie petite teigne. Il semblait que son objectif principal était de me voir me faire réprimander par nos parents pour n'importe quel prétexte. Bon, peut-être jouais-je également avec le feu, agissant parfois par pure provocation. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit ce que j'étais entrain de faire.

- Tu n'as pas appris à frapper aux portes ?

- Tu as vraiment mauvais goût en matière de décoration, commença-t-il en ignorant ma remarque, je me demande ce que maman en pensera.

- Elle ne pensera rien, elle ne vient jamais ici, répondis-je avec hargne.

- Elle viendra si quelqu'un lui dit…

- Vraiment Regulus ? Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ?

- Si ce n'est pas moi, ça sera Kreattur quand il viendra faire le ménage.

- Au diable cet elfe, grognai-je, et déguerpis de ma chambre !

Il sortit, toujours avec ce sourire ironique absolument insupportable. Il s'écoula à peine quelques minutes avant que j'entende les escaliers s'ébranler et que ma mère entre brusquement dans ma chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? me demanda-t-elle avec colère en désignant ma nouvelle décoration.

- Euh, des murs, répondis-je d'un ton parfaitement innocent.

- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, menaça-t-elle, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'enlever ça tout de suite.

- Et pourquoi ? répondis-je avec insolence, c'est ma chambre quand même.

- Tant que tu vivras dans cette maison, tu feras ce que je te dirai.

Ca c'est ce qu'on verra, pensais-je. Voyant que je ne bougeais toujours pas, ma mère leva sa baguette et les bannières de Gryffondor se détachèrent du mur, planant un instant avant de tomber sur le sol. D'un autre coup de baguette, elle les déchira. Sans un mot, elle sortit de ma chambre en claquant la porte, laissant derrière elle des morceaux de tissus rouges et or. Il fallait vraiment que j'apprenne ce sortilège de glue perpétuelle donc Flitwick avait parlé en cours. Avec colère, je ramassais les morceaux de tissus, me demandant vaguement s'il serait possible de les réparer.

Comme je n'avais pas grand chose à faire de ces vacances (les devoirs pouvaient attendre), je pus me concentrer à nouveau sur mes recherches extra-scolaires. La bibliothèque de la maison était remplie d'un vaste choix de grimoires en tout genre. J'avais probablement plus de chance de trouver des informations dans ces derniers, car, contrairement à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, les livres traitant de magie noire n'étaient pas dissimulés. En temps normal, j'étais agacé de voir mes parents faire ainsi étalage de leurs sombres possessions mais cette fois, peut-être que ça allait me servir. Profitant de l'absence de mes parents, mon père travaillait et ma mère était partie sur le chemin de Traverse avec mon frère, je me faufilai dans la bibliothèque.

Je passai un certain temps à examiner les ouvrages, n'apprenant pas grand chose de nouveau. Quelque chose retint mon attention cependant, il était dit que, contrairement aux humains, les animaux n'étaient pas contaminés par les morsures de Loup Garou. Ils pouvaient être blessés mais pas se transformer. Les Loups Garou étaient également moins agressifs avec eux. Ca c'était une idée, si on se transformait en animal, peut-être pourrions-nous accompagner Remus ces soirs-là ? J'étais perdu dans mes pensées et je n'entendis pas quelqu'un entrer sournoisement dans la pièce.

- Le jeune maître n'a pas le droit d'entrer ici, dit une voix désagréable dans mon dos.

Je me retournai pour faire face à Kreattur, il n'était pas plus aimable avec moi que le reste de ma famille. Il vouait un culte absolu à ma mère. Je le regardai avec dégoût.

- Je fais ce que je veux, si tu crois que je vais me laisser donner des ordres par toi.

- Comme le désir le maître, mais ma maîtresse entendra parler de ça.

Je fus partagé entre l'envie de lui dire d'aller se faire voir ailleurs et le désir d'éviter un autre conflit.

- Ca va, dis-je finalement avec humeur, je m'en vais. Je n'ai rien fait, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat.

Je sortis de la pièce à grand pas alors que Kreattur se précipitait pour arranger les précieux livres que j'avais osé souiller de mes mains.

Le jour de Noël ne fut pas beaucoup plus palpitant que l'année dernière. J'écoutais avec ennui les conversations de ma famille. L'actualité revenait souvent, sauf qu'eux n'étaient pas du tout choqués par tous ces meurtres, au contraire. Je serrais les points en essayant de ne pas intervenir pour leur livrer le fond de ma pensée. Mais une autre conversation attira mon attention.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'est mariée, disait Bellatrix d'une voix pleine de dédain, quelle honte, si les gens apprennent qu'on est liée à cette…

- Il n'y a aucun risque, répondit ma mère, tout le monde sait qu'on ne la considère plus comme un membre de notre famille.

- Andromeda s'est mariée ? osai-je demander en comprenant de quoi elles parlaient.

- Ne prononce pas son nom, cracha Bellatrix, oui elle a épousé ce misérable sang de bourbe. Ca me donne envie de vomir, s'ils ont des enfants… Notre sang si noble mélangé au sien sera à jamais spolié.

J'eus une furieuse envie de lui jeter un sort mais mon bon sens prit le dessus pour une fois. Elle était bien plus expérimentée que moi. Essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les commentaires injurieux de ma famille à l'égard de ma cousine préférée, je songeai un peu blessé qu'elle aurait pu me prévenir.

Dès que ce fut possible, je montai dans ma chambre. Le hibou de James m'attendait à la fenêtre. Ravi, je me précipitai pour lui ouvrir et détacher le paquet qu'il apportait. Il y avait également une lettre de la main de James.

_Sirius ! _

_Joyeux Noël, j'espère que tu n'es pas encore mort d'ennui. Je suis très content du cadeau que je t'ai trouvé, j'espère qu'il te plaira._

_Amitiés,_

_James._

Un peu frustré par la longueur de la lettre je m'occupai de déballer le petit paquet. Un petit miroir carré se trouvait à l'intérieur. Je haussai les sourcils, pourquoi m'avait-il offert un miroir ? Alors que je le prenais dans ma main pour l'examiner, un autre morceau de parchemin tomba du paquet. Je le ramassai, il était également couvert de l'écriture de James.

_Haha, je suis sûr que tu fais une tête de trois pieds de long maintenant. Allez, je sais que tu aimes te regarder, il n'y a qu'à voir le temps que tu passes dans la salle de bain le matin._

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Etait-ce un crime de faire attention à son apparence ?

_Bon je blague, bien sûr, ceci n'est pas un simple miroir. C'est un miroir à double sens, j'en possède un également. Tu n'as qu'à prononcer mon nom et j'apparaîtrais dans ton miroir. Cool pas vrai ? Essaye le dès que tu le reçois._

« Cool », pensai-je. C'était vraiment un merveilleux cadeau et très utile. Il pourrait nous servir à bien d'autres choses lorsque nous mettrions au point par exemple quelques mauvais coups. Je fermai la porte de ma chambre, m'assurant que le reste de la famille était bien en bas entrain de discuter et appelai James en regardant le miroir. Le visage joyeux de celui-ci apparut alors, il portait un chapeau de père-noël. Je souris jusqu'aux oreilles, c'était bon de le voir.

- Alors ? Comment tu trouves mon cadeau ? demanda celui-ci.

- C'est génial, merci beaucoup ! répondis-je. Tu me sauves du suicide, ajoutai-je sombrement.

- Vraiment ? Ca se passe si mal que ça ?

- C'est vraiment déprimant…

Je lui racontai l'épisode de la décoration de ma chambre et les dernières informations que j'avais eues sur Andromeda.

- Ta cousine déshéritée ? Elle ne t'a pas écrit pour te le dire ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Non, elle doit se dire que je pense comme eux…

- Tu devrais lui écrire.

- Ouais, on verra. Sinon j'ai peut-être une piste pour Remus.

- Ah oui ? dit-il avec excitation, va s'y.

Je lui fis part de mes récentes découvertes sur les animaux qui ne souffraient pas des morsures de loup Garou.

- Mmmm, dit-il d'un air pensif, c'est vrai que c'est à creuser. On en reparlera à Poudlard.

J'entendis un craquement lointain dans les escaliers, quelqu'un montait.

- Bon il faut que je te laisse, dis-je, quelqu'un arrive. Merci encore pour le cadeau.

- A plus tard ! dit James en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Il disparut du miroir. Quelques instants plus tard, Regulus entrait dans ma chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demanda-t-il.

- Rien, dis-je cachant le cadeau de James.

- J'ai entendu des voix…

- Il y a un service spécial à Ste Mangouste pour ça, tu devrais peut-être aller consulter.

Il me jeta un regard noir et sortit de ma chambre. Oui, vraiment, c'était le grand amour. Repensant à ce que m'avait conseillé James, je sortis un morceau de parchemin et une plume et je rédigeai ma lettre.

_Chère Andromeda (ou devrais-je dire Mrs Tonks ?),_

_Joyeux Noël, j'espère que le tien est meilleur que le mien. Peux-tu imaginer que c'est de la bouche de Bellatrix que j'ai appris la nouvelle ? Franchement, il y a mieux comme messager. Le bon côté c'est qu'elle avait l'air vraiment énervé, je ne peux que te féliciter pour ça._

_Bon, je suis quand même un peu vexé que tu ne me l'aies pas dit, mais tu dois avoir une bonne raison._

_Mes amitiés à Ted que je ne connais pas mais qui a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien (le fait que Bella le déteste est une preuve irréfutable)._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Sirius_

Satisfait, j'attachai la lettre au hibou de James qui était resté là et le laissai s'envoler par la fenêtre. Je reçus sa réponse quelques jours plus tard.

_Mon cher Sirius,_

_Je suis tellement désolée, je ne t'ai pas mis au courant car je ne voulais pas t'attirer d'ennui. Narcissa connaît ma chouette, elle aurait compris qu'on était en contact. Ted s'est récemment acheté son propre hibou, je peux donc t'envoyer ceci sans risque. _

Je jetai un regard au hibou grand duc noir qui attendait patiemment.

_Oui, j'imagine que Bella ne porte pas Ted dans son cœur. Mais crois-moi quand je te dis que c'est réciproque. Passer noël loin de la famille, si c'est comme ça que je peux qualifier ces gens, ne m'a pas manqué. Enfin, sauf toi évidemment._

_Nous avons trouvé une maison à nous avec Ted, mais nous avons fait pas mal de sortilèges de protection autour. Comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué, il ne fait pas très bon être sang-de-bourbe ou traître à son sang ces derniers temps. _

_Prends soin de toi et sois prudent. Courage (bien qu'en tant que Gryffondor tu n'aies pas besoin que je te dise celà)._

_Andromeda Tonks_

Je souris en voyant qu'elle avait insisté sur le « Tonks ». Je comprenais ses excuses, je ne lui en avais jamais vraiment voulu. Je repliai pensivement le parchemin et m'allongeai sur mon lit. Demain, il serait temps de retourner à Poudlard. La vie allait pouvoir recommencer.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Métamorphose avancée

Chapitre 15 : Métamorphose avancée

- Ici, ils disent que les métamorphoses animales sont applicables aux humains. Le seul problème c'est qu'on a aussi un cerveau animal dans ces cas là.

Il était plus de minuit, James et moi étions assis dans un passage secret que nous avions découvert récemment, bien dissimulés par un grand miroir. Autour de nous, il y avait plusieurs livres que nous avions « empruntés » à la bibliothèque. En réalité, peu d'entre eux avaient véritablement été empruntés. Les autres avaient été discrètement subtilisés grâce à la cape d'invisibilité de James. Mme Pince avait refusé de nous laisser l'accès aux manuels de métamorphose avancée, destinés aux élèves plus âgés.

- On ne peut pas se servir de ça alors, répondis-je en me penchant pour regarder le passage que James me montrait, il faut qu'on soit capable de réfléchir. En plus, ce n'est pas possible de se retransformer tout seul.

Drôle de situation, penseraient certains. Les deux personnes en voie de devenir les plus grands fauteurs de troubles que l'école ait jamais connu, plongés dans des manuels scolaires en plein milieu de la nuit. Oui mais justement, la situation n'était pas ordinaire. Remus était rentré de vacance dans un sale état, la dernière pleine Lune avait eu lieu la veille du premier de l'an. Il avait l'air plus déprimé que jamais. Bien décidés à lui remonter le moral, James, Peter et moi avions repris nos recherches de plus belle. Ce soir là cependant, Peter n'était pas venu avec nous. Nous ne voulions pas éveiller les soupçons de Remus qui pensait que nous étions partis pour une énième expédition nocturne.

- McGonagall ! s'exclama soudain James.

- Quoi McGonagall ? Tu viens de te rendre compte que tu étais fou amoureux d'elle ?

- Tais-toi je suis sérieux ! Tu ne te rappelles pas de notre premier cours de métamorphose ?

- Euh, non… Depuis quand tu te rappelles de ce genre de chose ?

- Mais enfin ! Comment as-tu pu oublier ça ? Elle s'est transformée en chat, comme ça, sans même avoir besoin de sa baguette.

L'image d'un chat tigré ayant autour des yeux la marque des lunettes de notre professeur, me revint en mémoire.

- Par Gryffondor, c'est vrai ça ! J'avais oublié… Il doit bien y avoir un moyen alors.

Nous regardâmes d'un air découragé la pile de livre autour de nous.

- Bon, il va falloir aller lui demander, dis-je, j'ai vraiment pas envie de me farcir tout ces bouquins.

- T'es pas un peu suicidaire ? Tu penses qu'elle va croire à une question parfaitement innocente et dépourvue de mauvaises intentions venant de nous ?

- Et bien, nos intentions ne sont pas réellement _mauvaises_.

- Soit, mais quand même. Le seul qui pourrait lui poser une question sans éveiller ses soupçons c'est Remus, et pas question de le mettre au courant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je maîtrise la situation, dis-je avec un sourire. Ne sommes nous pas les meilleurs élèves en métamorphose ?

James me regarda d'un air dubitatif, puis haussa les épaules. Pour tout avouer, je n'étais pas totalement confiant à l'idée d'aller demander des renseignements à notre directrice de maison. Mais j'avais encore moins envie de subir un tas de lectures extra-scolaires.

Le lendemain, armé de mon plus beau sourire, je m'attardai à la fin du cours de métamorphose et m'avançai vers le bureau de mon professeur. Peter me suivait de prêt. James avait entraîné Remus hors de la salle. Nous en avions décidé ainsi, pensant paraître un peu moins suspects que si l'on avait été la voir tous les deux.

- C'était un cours très intéressant aujourd'hui madame, j'ai toujours rêvé d'apprendre à changer un rat en verre à pied.

Le professeur McGonagall releva le nez de ses copies, ses sourcils atteignaient le bord de son chapeau. Elle me fixa d'un regard pénétrant.

- Allez droit au but Black, pas la peine de me passer de la pommade.

Oui, bon, j'avais peut-être des progrès à faire.

- Et bien voilà, dernièrement Peter et moi on s'est replongé dans nos notes de première année…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, intervint Peter, j'ai demandé à Sirius de m'aider à réviser certains points.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, j'admirais la rapidité d'esprit de mon camarade. C'était un mensonge plutôt crédible étant données les difficultés qu'avait Peter dans cette matière. Je remarquai que le regard de McGonagall était devenu un peu moins soupçonneux.

- Voilà, dis-je en m'éclaircissant la gorge, et on s'est rappelé qu'à notre premier cours, vous vous étiez transformé en chat, mais que vous ne nous aviez pas vraiment expliqué comment faire.

- C'est un acte de magie très avancé, nous aborderons le sujet l'année prochaine mais pour parvenir à un tel résultat, il faudra attendre bien après la fin de vos études.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Pourquoi un tel intérêt Black ? Il y a bien d'autres choses à voir, et liées avec le programme, si vous voulez aider Pettigrow.

- Oh, et bien, répondis-je en me grattant la tête, c'est que j'aurais aimé prendre un peu d'avance sur l'année prochaine.

Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux qu'elle ne me croyait pas. Néanmoins, elle ne devait pas voir un trop grand risque à en parler à deux deuxièmes années inexpérimentés car elle répondit :

- La métamorphose humaine est très complexe et peut être très dangereuse. Il est possible de métamorphoser un autre humain en animal mais celui-ci pensera également comme tel, et aura tout oublié quand il reprendra sa forme initiale. Néanmoins, il est possible d'apprendre à se métamorphoser soi-même en animal. Très peu de sorciers ont appris à le faire, j'en fais partis. Un sorcier pouvant se transformer à volonté en animal est appelé Animagus.

- A volonté ? intervins-je, en n'importe quel animal ?

- Une fois qu'un sorcier a choisi sa forme d'Animagus et qu'il a maîtrisé sa transformation, il prendra toujours la même forme. Par exemple, je me transforme toujours en chat tigré, comme vous avez pu le voir.

- Mais c'est formidable, m'exclamai-je avec enthousiasme, comment on peut apprendre à devenir Animagus ?

- Cela est bien au delà de votre niveau, on ne l'enseigne pas à Poudlard. Par ailleurs, tous les Animagus doivent être déclarés et sont recensés par le ministère. On ne laisse pas n'importe qui le devenir.

- Ah, fis-je un peu déçu, et bien merci pour toutes ces informations. Nous allons pratiquer nos leçons avec Peter.

Nous sortîmes de la salle à la hâte, essayant d'ignorer le regard à la fois soupçonneux et interrogatif de McGonagall. Nous retrouvâmes James et Remus dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Remus, assis à une table, faisait ses devoirs, tandis que James se relaxait sur un fauteuil. Profitant qu'il soit un peu à l'écart, je fonçai sur lui et fit signe à Peter d'aller rejoindre Remus pour détourner son attention. Je mis rapidement James au courant de ce que nous avions appris. Aussitôt, une expression très _Jamesienne _apparut sur son visage.

- Sirius ! Il faut qu'on apprenne à devenir Animagus ! me chuchota-t-il d'un ton surexcité.

- Mais ça sera sans doute très difficile, on n'est même pas sûr d'y arriver avant la fin de notre scolarité. En plus c'est illégal.

- Si on s'y prend bien, personne d'autre ne le saura. Et même si on n'y arrive pas avant notre septième année, il faut quand même essayer ! On sera toujours amis après Poudlard non ?

Parfois je me disais que la loyauté de James aurait pu en faire un très bon Poufsouffle, mais son côté tête brûlée le destinait définitivement à Gryffondor.

- A supposer que toi et moi on y arrive. Peter ? demandai-je sceptique.

Ce n'était pas de la méchanceté, mais Peter n'avait vraiment pas les mêmes facilités que nous.

- Avec notre aide, il y arrivera aussi !

Il avait l'air très sûr de lui, je me laissai convaincre. Au fond, je n'avais pas réellement besoin d'être convaincu.

- On va en parler à Remus ?

- Je pense qu'il le remarquera de toute façon si on fait quelque-chose dans son dos.

- J'aurais bien aimé lui faire la surprise…

- Il sera surpris quand on y arrivera, répondit James en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Plus tard, dans notre dortoir, nous avions mis Remus et Peter au courant de notre décision.

- Mais… Pourquoi ? demanda Remus en écarquillant les yeux.

- Comme ça on pourra t'accompagner lors de tes transformations, les animaux ne sont pas sensibles aux morsures de Loups Garous, j'ai vérifié.

- Mais, c'est quand même extrêmement dangereux ! En plus, vous enfreindrez la loi !

- Oh ! Ce n'est pas ça qui nous arrêtera, dit James en balayant sa remarque d'un revers de main.

- James, on ne parle plus du règlement de l'école là mais d'un délit passible d'emprisonnement.

- Comment veux-tu que quelqu'un le découvre ?

Après un long débat, pendant lequel Remus avança divers arguments contre notre idée, il finit par renoncer. Je voyais bien que nos efforts pour l'aider lui faisaient plaisir. Au fond, il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à nous en empêcher. Et même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas réussi.

- Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs amis qu'on puisse avoir, murmura-t-il.

- Arrête tu vas nous faire rougir, répondit James. Vous aimeriez vous changer en quel animal ?

- Moi je vois bien Sirius en chien, répondit Peter.

- Pourquoi ça ? demandai-je surpris.

- Ton rire…

- Mon rire ?

- Oui c'est vrai que quand tu ris, on dirait un peu que tu aboies, se moqua James.

- En plus, n'oublions pas que Sirius appartient à la constellation du grand chien, compléta Remus avec un sourire malicieux.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, c'était reparti, avais-je déjà préciser que je détestai l'astronomie ? Une fois de plus, nous veillâmes tard cette nuit là, imaginant les différents animaux que nous pourrions incarner. Nous ne pensions pas à la difficulté que cela pourrait représenter, ni aux conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer. Nous nous sentions invincibles et capables de tout réussir. Quand au fait de se retrouver hors la loi, cela ne nous inquiétait pas. Nous étions quatre Gryffondors honnêtes, que pourrait-il bien arriver de mal en étant les seuls dans la confidence ?


	17. Chapitre 16 : Choix pour l'avenir

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je remercie ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews :). Je publierais sans doute un peu moins fréquemment durant le mois d'Août car celui-ci est plutôt chargé. Mais je ferais de mon mieux :). Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Choix pour l'avenir**

- James Potter en possession du Souaffle ! Il fonce vers les buts opposés… Il marque ! Quatre-vingt points à soixante en faveur de Gryffondor !

L'excitation était à son comble. Le dernier match de la saison, Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle, déciderait du vainqueur de la coupe. Aucune des deux maisons n'avaient perdu de match cette année. Serdaigle avait essuyé une défaite écrasante contre notre équipe. Mais l'équipe de Poufsouffle était particulièrement efficace également et l'issue de ce match était complètement incertaine.

- Un mouvement du côté des attrapeurs, oui je crois bien qu'ils ont aperçu le vif d'or ! Je le vois, il est là regardez ! Les attrapeurs foncent en piqué, Andrew Bell est à deux doigts de se saisir du vif…

La foule était en délire alors que l'attrapeur de Gryffondor n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la balle dorée. Soudain, il y eut un gigantesque cri de déception dans les tribunes rouges et or.

- Aïe, ça doit faire mal ! s'exclama le commentateur, joli coup de Ludo Verpey pour ce cognard. L'attrapeur de Gryffondor est hors-course…

Des cris de joies retentirent dans les tribunes de Poufsouffle. Le batteur ayant libéré la voie, Amos Diggory, attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe, venait de s'emparer du vif d'or. Le match était terminé, Gryffondor avait perdu.

Pendant que dans la maison des jaunes et noirs, la fête battait son plein, nous remontions le moral de James, dans notre salle commune.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, tenta Remus, c'était un très beau match quand même.

- Oui, Verpey est très bon, ajoutai-je, on dit que c'est lui qui va remplacer Diggory comme capitaine l'année prochaine.

- Oui bah à cause de lui, Andrew est à l'infirmerie avec un bras cassé, répondit James d'un air grognon.

- Les risques du Quidditch, commentai-je, et tu ne disais pas ça quand c'est Dolohov qu'il a envoyé à l'infirmerie, lors de leur match contre Serpentard.

Malgré sa déception, un sourire vint s'étendre sur les lèvres de mon ami.

- En plus, dit Peter, si quelqu'un d'autre que nous doit gagner la coupe, je préfère encore que ce soit Poufsouffle !

Nous approuvâmes vigoureusement cette phrase. Les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles s'entendaient plutôt bien et il fallait avouer qu'ils avaient peu souvent l'occasion de briller. Poufsouffle valait toujours mieux que Serpentard.

- En tout cas, continua James toujours un peu déprimé, ce n'est pas la peine d'espérer la coupe des Quatre Maisons cette année encore. J'avais espéré que le Quidditch nous ferait remonter.

- Ca, il fallait y réfléchir avant d'inonder les cachots et de nous faire perdre tous ces points, répondit Remus.

James et moi échangeâmes un regard complice. Inonder les cachots avaient été mon idée, les Serpentards devant passer par ces derniers pour rejoindre leur maison, ils étaient les premiers ennuyés. Malheureusement, Slughorn nous avait découvert et nous avions fait perdre trente points à Gryffondor. Certains élèves n'appréciaient pas trop le fait que nos bêtises fassent autant de tort à notre maison. Lily Evans, par exemple, ne manquait pas de nous le faire savoir. Mais d'autres s'en fichaient royalement, allant même jusqu'à nous féliciter pour ce nouveau tour que nous avions joué. A tout juste treize ans, nous goûtions déjà aux prémices de la popularité.

La fin de l'année était arrivée trop vite. Nous avions tous réussis nos examens sans trop de difficulté. Même Peter, que nous avions fini par réellement aider en Métamorphose. Nos recherches sur les Animagus avaient d'ailleurs un peu avancé. Nous avions décidé que nous commencerions à nous entraîner à la rentrée prochaine.

Le moment était venu de choisir les nouveaux cours que nous suivrions en troisième année. Assis dans la salle de métamorphose, je contemplais mon morceau de parchemin d'un air songeur. Que choisir ? Je jetai un coup d'œil à Remus à côté de moi. Arithmancie et Etude des Runes. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas pour moi. Je savais que mes parents tenaient beaucoup à ce que j'étudie l'Arithmancie. Mais d'une part, je n'avais pas envie de leur faire plaisir. Et d'autre part, je ne voulais pas me donner du mal en choisissant l'une des matières les plus difficiles qui existe. Agacé, je me concentrai sur mon parchemin, tapant nerveusement ma plume contre la table.

Divination. Regarder à travers une boule de cristal pendant des heures ne m'enthousiasmait pas particulièrement. Surtout que je ne croyais pas du tout à la réelle utilité de cette matière. Je me retournai vers James et Peter. Peter avait ajouté soins aux créatures magiques. Pourquoi pas ? Au moins, le cours était en plein air, du temps en moins à passer assis à un bureau. Mon regard glissa sur le formulaire de James, il avait écrit « Etude des Moldus ».

- Black ! M'interpela le professeur McGonagall. Vous ne pouvez donc pas remplir un simple formulaire tout seul ? De plus, pour le bien de mes collègues, il vaudrait mieux que vous ne choisissiez pas les mêmes options que Potter…

Je me retournai vers mon parchemin sans chercher à répondre, mais je réfléchissais activement. L'Etude des Moldus, ça ne devait pas être trop difficile, pas de longues heures de travail… Et puis ça pouvait être intéressant, un peu… Ensuite, surtout, ça énerverait mes parents. Mais jusqu'à quel point ?

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences d'un tel choix, j'ajoutai « Etude des Moldus » à côté de « Soins aux créatures magiques » et je rendis mon parchemin avant d'avoir le temps de changer d'avis. Après tout, je n'étais pas obligé de leur dire immédiatement, je pouvais toujours mentir. Il y avait de grandes chances qu'ils ne le découvrent pas avant que les résultats de mes BUSES n'arrivent par hibou, et cela me laissait encore trois bonnes années.

- Alors Sirius, me demanda James un peu plus tard, qu'est-ce que tu as choisi ?

- Comme toi, répondis-je avec un sourire, dommage pour McGo…

- Tu as vraiment pris Etude des Moldus ? interrogea Peter impressionné. Tes parents vont être d'accord ?

- Je ne leur dirai pas…

- Moi je suis sûr que ça va être intéressant ! s'exclama James.

- Pourquoi tu as choisi ça toi d'ailleurs ? demandai-je soudain.

Pour ma part, c'était plutôt un non-choix mais je ne savais pas que James s'intéressait à la vie des moldus. En tout cas, il n'en avait jamais parlé auparavant. Ce dernier rougit à ma question, ce que je ne l'avais jamais vu faire, et préféra détourner la conversation.

- Et toi Remus ?

- Lui il va étudier les matières les plus assommantes de la création, répondis-je avant que Remus n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

- Personnellement, je trouve ça intéressant. Ca peut toujours servir de savoir traduire quelque-chose en Runes.

- Si tu veux, répondit James sceptique, mais l'Arithmancie ? D'ailleurs, qui sait réellement de quoi traite cette matière ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Remus.

- En tout cas, déclara ce dernier en reprenant son sérieux, je pense que j'en sais assez sur le sujet « créatures magiques » pour pouvoir me passer de ce cours.

Nouveaux éclats de rire. Depuis que nous avions découvert sa lycanthropie, Remus était de plus en plus à l'aise avec nous et parvenait même à plaisanter de sa situation. Il avait compris que nous ne l'abandonnerions pas et s'ouvrait peu à peu. Il s'impliquait plus dans les conversations et dans les farces. Nous découvrions Remus Lupin sous un nouveau jour.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous étions dans le Poudlard Express qui filait tout droit vers Londres. Je dis au revoir à mes amis avant de descendre, jugeant plus prudent que ma mère ne sache pas qui je fréquentais. Elle attendait sur le quai, l'air aussi aimable qu'à l'accoutumé. J'aperçus Regulus se précipiter à sa rencontre et elle le gratifia d'un de ses rares sourires. Résigné, je m'avançai en trainant les pieds.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette allure ? Il va falloir te faire couper les cheveux ! furent ces premières paroles.

Les vacances allaient être longues…

* * *

_**Alors, à votre avis, les parents de Sirius vont-ils découvrir qu'il veut étudier les moldus ? **_


	18. Chapter 17 : L'âme d'un rebelle

Chapitre 17 : L'âme d'un rebelle

L'été était particulièrement chaud cette année là et le fait de rester enfermé dans l'étouffante maison du square Grimmaurd ne rendait pas les choses plus supportables, bien au contraire. Entre réceptions mondaines et visites familiales, les vacances étaient ennuyeuses au possible. Mais cela avait au moins eu le mérite de nous rapprocher un peu Regulus et moi. Loin de Poudlard et de la guerre des maisons, nous retrouvions un peu notre complicité d'enfant. En réalité Regulus s'ennuyait autant que moi, il fallait bien trouver une occupation. Nous passions nos journées à jouer aux échecs, à la bataille explosive ou à parler des cours de Poudlard et des professeurs. Jamais de nos amis respectifs, de Quidditch ou de tout ce qui aurait pu créer une dispute et nous éloigner de nouveau. J'appris, au cours de ces conversations, que mon frère appréciait beaucoup le professeur Slughorn, qui enseignait les potions. Pour ma part, je ne l'avais jamais beaucoup aimé. Les potions n'étaient déjà pas ma matière de prédilection et je n'aimais pas la façon dont il me traitait. Depuis quand était-ce les professeurs qui léchaient les bottes des élèves ? Il appréciait tous les membres de ma famille et avait sans doute regretté que je ne sois pas à Serpentard, sa maison. Il devait être heureux d'avoir Regulus.

- Il organise des soirées privées avec certains élèves tu sais ? Il appelle ça le club de Slug. Et il m'a dit que quand je serais en quatrième année je pourrai y participer aussi.

- Ca a l'air amusant, dis-je d'un ton ironique, tu en as de la chance…

- Oh arrête ne te moque pas ! Et puis, je suis sûr qu'il t'invitera toi aussi…

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'y participer, et puis, parmi les gens de mon année, il préfèrera surement inviter Rogue. Et aussi Evans, ajoutai-je après réflexion.

- Evans ?

- Une fille de Gryffondor dans notre classe, elle est très douée en potion. Née moldue, crus-je bon de préciser devant l'air perdu de mon frère.

- Ah…

L'atmosphère se tendit légèrement. Même si je n'appréciais pas particulièrement la jeune fille, je n'avais rien contre ses origines et je regardai mon frère avec un air de défi. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque-chose car un cri retentit soudain dans la maison.

- SIRIUS ORION BLACK ! Descend immédiatement !

Je déglutis, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Je descendis dans la salle à manger, me demandant ce qu'elle me reprochait cette fois. Je m'étais pourtant tenu à carreaux pendant tout le mois de juillet. Je compris quand je la vis, tenant à la main une lettre portant le sceau de Poudlard. Elle semblait sur le point d'exploser de rage.

- Oui, mère ? Demandai-je d'une voix que je m'efforçai de rendre polie et humble.

Ce n'était pas chose aisée. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à contrôler mon attitude et mes humeurs en face de mes parents, surtout de ma mère. Et nos relations étaient de plus en plus tendues.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi, dit-elle en détachant chaque mots, il y a sur ta liste de fourniture le livre : _Vie domestique et habitudes sociales des Moldus britanniques _?

- Oh, et bien c'est simple. Je vais étudier les moldus l'année prochaine.

- Plait-il ?

- J'ai choisi Etude des Moldus comme option l'année prochaine, répétai-je un peu plus fort.

Le regard qu'elle me lançait aurait fait baisser les yeux du professeur McGonagall. Mais je n'étais pas un Black pour rien, je soutins son regard avec arrogance.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais cette audace.

Sa voix était basse à présent, mais son ton chargé de menaces.

- Je ne tolèrerai pas une telle chose, je vais écrire à l'école pour te transférer en classe d'Arithmancie.

- Non, le mot était sorti de ma bouche plus vite que ma pensée.

- Comment oses-tu répondre ? Ne te mets pas dans une situation encore plus délicate.

- Vous pouvez m'inscrire aux cours d'Arithmancie mais je n'irai pas, répondis-je avec insolence.

- Sirius, intervint soudain une voix, veux-tu ne pas manquer de respect à ta mère.

Je m'aperçus alors que mon père était dans la pièce également. Il n'intervenait pourtant pas souvent dans ce genre de situation. Il parlait très peu et quand il le faisait, c'était surtout pour approuver ma mère. Il se leva du fauteuil où il était assis et se rapprocha d'elle. Je déglutis, mon père intervenait très peu mais quand il le faisait, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il darda sur moi un regard sévère et glacial.

- Walburga, laissez, vous voyez bien que ce jeune homme est en pleine rébellion. La crise d'adolescence dirons-nous…

- Mais enfin, Orion, vous ne pensez pas sérieusement…

- S'il y tient vraiment, laissons le faire. C'est un Black, il sait ce qu'il veut. Peut-être apprendra-t-il quelque-chose _d'utile_.

Je regardai mon père légèrement abasourdi. A quoi jouait-il ? Son regard glissa sur moi comme si je n'étais qu'un élément de la décoration et il retourna à son fauteuil. Ma mère me fusillait du regard, mais elle capitula.

- Parfois je me demande si nous n'aurons pas mieux fait de les envoyer à Durmstrang, une telle chose ne serait jamais arrivée là bas. Sirius, va donc te préparer et dis à ton frère de faire de même. Nous allons sur le chemin de Traverse.

Un sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres alors que je partais chercher mon frère. Ils avaient cédé, j'avais gagné. Mais je compris qu'ils avaient décidé de me faire payer mon affront, un peu plus tard dans la journée. Les fournitures avaient été achetées et Regulus et moi nous étions arrêtés devant la boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch, bavant d'envie. Un nouveau modèle était exposé, le Nimbus 1001, modèle le plus performant sur le marché actuellement. Mes parents s'en aperçurent.

- Regulus, dit ma mère, un nouveau balai te ferait-il plaisir ? N'as tu pas parlé de rentrer dans l'équipe de Serpentard ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon frère sortait avec le balai sous le bras. Ma mère me regarda comme pour me mettre au défi de réclamer quelque-chose moi aussi. Je ne lui fis pas ce plaisir. J'affichai un air détaché mais au fond, je bouillais de jalousie.

- Je te le prêterais, tu pourras l'essayer si tu veux, me glissa mon frère.

- Je m'en fiche de ton fichu balai, répondis-je avec mauvaise humeur.

- Bon, tant que nous sommes là, dit ma mère d'une voix forte, il serait bon d'aller chercher de nouvelles robes de soirées pour les garçons. Les fiançailles de Narcissa avec le fils Malefoy approchent.

- Quoi ? ne pus-je m'empêcher d'intervenir. Mais Narcissa n'a même pas encore terminé ses études…

- Quel est le problème ? Répondit ma mère. Cela n'empêche pas qu'ils se fiancent.

L'empressement des familles de sang-pur à se marier entre elles m'avait toujours stupéfié. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas la moindre envie de me fiancer à dix-sept ans.

- Non Orion, n'allons pas ici, vraiment n'importe qui s'y fournit, dit-elle un air de dégoût sur le visage.

Nous étions passé devant la boutique de Mme Guipure, le magasin de prêt-à-porter. Lily Evans en sortait avec ses nouvelles robes d'école, accompagnée de ses parents. Ma mère avait parlé d'une voix forte ce qui lui fit lever la tête. Elle regarda ma mère d'un air stupéfait, je m'efforçai de ne pas croiser son regard. Nous nous retrouvâmes chez Tissard et Brodette, couturier sur mesure et bien plus digne de notre rang d'après ma mère.

Plus tard, alors que nous étions réunis pour le dîner, la discussion sur le mariage continua.

- Le sang des Malefoy n'est pas aussi pur que celui des Lestrange, disait ma mère, mais j'imagine qu'il va falloir s'en contenter. Il est de plus en plus dur de trouver une famille au sang _vraiment_ pur.

Je levai les yeux aux ciels, réprimant un frisson de dégoût. L'obsession des Lestrange pour le sang-pur était au même niveau que celle des Black. J'avais entendu dire, qu'il y avait de cela quelques générations, un frère et une sœur Lestrange avait été obligés de se marier, pour préserver la lignée. Après, il ne fallait pas s'étonner de se retrouver avec des crétins congénitaux tel que Rabastan.

- Il faudra réfléchir à quelqu'un pour Sirius également, continua ma mère, peu de filles sont nées dans les familles de sang-purs ces derniers temps…

Pardon ? Je n'avais que treize ans. L'idée même d'avoir une petite amie ne m'avait encore jamais effleuré et voilà qu'elle parlait de mariage ?

- Il y a la fille Crabbe, répondit mon père, ils sont dans la même année à Poudlard il me semble.

- Elle ressemble à un troll, dis-je dans un murmure bien audible.

- J'entendis Regulus qui s'étouffait de rire dans son assiette. Il s'arrêta rapidement en voyant le regard de ma mère.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix. Si tu ne trouves personne de notre rang, nous le ferons pour toi. Et tu obéiras sans discuter.

Je ne répondis pas et finis mon repas en silence. Mais au fond de moi, mon désir de rébellion devenait plus fort. Je n'avais certainement pas l'intention d'obéir sans discuter, et ça, ils le comprendraient plus tard.


	19. Chapitre 18 : La montée des ténèbres

**Bonjour ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, c'est la rentrée en troisième année. Je pense que les années vont se "rallonger" en terme de chapitres maintenant. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. **

* * *

Chapitre 18 : La montée des ténèbres

- Et dans celui-là, il y a quelqu'un ?

- Evans, McDonald et Welch…

- Entre alors, on va pas passer tout le voyage à chercher une place.

Remus poussa la porte du compartiment. Nous étions de nouveau à bord du Poudlard Express qui nous conduisait vers une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Le train était bondé, cela faisait plus de dix minutes que l'on était parti et nous n'avions toujours pas trouvé de place. Enfin, il y avait bien certains compartiments qui ne contenaient qu'un ou deux premières années, mais pas question de se mélanger. Nous entrâmes donc tous les quatre dans le compartiment où trois des filles de Gryffondor de notre année étaient assises.

- Salut les filles ! s'exclama James avec un grand sourire, on peut s'asseoir ?

Mary McDonald, une fille brune toujours souriante, acquiesça.

- Pas de problème, on a eu du mal à trouver un compartiment nous aussi.

- Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? demandai-je, plus par politesse que par réel intérêt, en m'asseyant à côté d'Evans.

James me jeta un drôle de regard.

- Pas trop mal, répondit Lauren Welch, la troisième fille du compartiment. Et vous ?

- Super ! répondirent Peter et James d'une même voix.

Remus et moi échangeâmes un regard sombre, sans répondre.

- Et toi Lily ? demanda James.

- C'était bien, même si je suis bien contente de ne plus avoir ma sœur sur le dos, répondit-elle.

Elle avait parlé d'un ton cordial, ce qui m'étonna. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air particulièrement enchantée quand nous étions entrés dans le compartiment mais semblait faire un effort pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Nous échangeâmes des banalités, nous n'avions jamais eu beaucoup l'occasion de parler. Les filles restant la plupart du temps dans leur coin et nous dans le nôtre. J'appris alors que, comme Lily, Mary venait d'une famille de moldus. Lauren, elle, avait des parents sorciers mais sa mère était née moldue. Le voyage aurait pu se dérouler paisiblement, mais vers treize heures, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant apparaître Severus Rogue.

- Ah Lily tu es là je te cherch…

Il s'interrompit en s'apercevant de notre présence. Son expression changea immédiatement, son visage se ferma et il lança un regard haineux en direction de James. L'atmosphère détendue qui régnait depuis le début du voyage s'était figée. James s'était redressé, renvoyant son regard à Rogue. Ma main avait glissé dans ma poche, dans laquelle je serrai ma baguette. Remus avait disparu derrière le livre qu'il avait sorti un peu plus tôt. Peter regardait la scène d'un air avide, attendant ce qui allait se passer. Du côté des filles, Lauren et Mary semblaient un peu interdites mais Lily avait un air inquiet. Elle se leva d'un bond, passa par dessus mes jambes tendues en travers du compartiment et rejoignit Rogue prêt de la porte.

- Viens Severus, on… on va aller ailleurs, dit-elle en l'attrapant par la manche pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur.

- Ouais c'est ça, vas t'en _Servilus_, m'exclamai-je, tu n'es pas le bienvenue ici.

- Pourquoi tu vas avec un crétin comme lui Lily ? interrogea James.

- En parlant de crétin, tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre quand tu t'y mets Potter. J'ai le droit d'avoir d'autres amis que des « Gryffondors ». A tout à l'heure les filles…

La porte du compartiment se referma et je détendis ma posture un peu déçu. J'aurais bien aimé commencer l'année par une petite bagarre contre un Serpentard. James semblait penser la même chose, à en juger par son expression.

- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

- Je ne sais pas, déplora Lauren, je ne peux pas supporter ce type…

- Ca nous fait un point commun, dis-je avec un sourire.

- Ils se connaissaient avant Poudlard, dit alors Mary, ils habitent dans la même ville. Et puis, il n'est pas vraiment méchant…

- Pas méchant ? demanda Lauren, tu as vu avec qui il traîne ?

- Ca c'est bien vrai, commenta James, Avery et puis Mulciber. Tu peux difficilement trouver pire, même à Serpentard…

- Sans oublier Rosier, ajouta Mary dans un murmure.

- Rosier ?

- Tu ne vois pas qui c'est ? Il est dans notre année aussi, c'est ce grand blond qui ne dit jamais rien. Mais moi il me fait vraiment froid dans le dos…

Elle frissonna en baissant la tête. Lauren la prit par les épaules d'un air compatissant.

- Il t'a fait quelque-chose ? interrogea Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il m'a juste traitée de « sang-de-bourbe », mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois… La moitié des Serpentards le font.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! s'exclama James.

- Tu veux qu'on aille lui régler son compte ? demandai-je, prêt à me lever sur le champ.

Les filles sourirent devant notre air révolté.

- Laissez, ça n'en vaut pas la peine…

- Ouais… Bah la prochaine fois qu'un de ces imbéciles t'embête, tu n'auras qu'à venir nous voir. On leur fera payer…

- Je sais aussi me servir de ma baguette tu sais ?

- Ils aiment bien jouer les chevaliers servants dit Remus, toujours caché derrière son livre.

La remarque fit rire les deux filles mais James et moi nous enfonçâmes dans nos sièges, vexés.

- C'est assez horrible ce qu'il se passe en ce moment non ? demanda Mary dans un murmure après un moment de silence. Je ne me rends pas trop compte, venant d'une famille moldue. Comment ça se passe dans vos familles ?

Je laissai James répondre, ne voulant pas parler de mon propre cas. Ce dernier prit un air un peu plus grave qu'à l'accoutumé, cela le vieillissait.

- Mon père dit que le ministère nous cache plus de choses que ce qui est réellement dévoilé. Ils ont peur et se sentent vulnérables. Ils pensent qu'il y a des espions parmi eux.

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds, je n'avais pas imaginé que la situation pouvait être aussi grave.

- Il dit que le climat est le même que quand Grindelwald a commencé son ascension, il était enfant à ce moment là, mais il s'en rappelle quand même.

- Alors, on va vers une nouvelle guerre ? souffla Lauren.

- Probablement…

Le silence se fit dans le compartiment. Au dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber. Remus avait baissé son livre et fixai la fenêtre avec une expression indéchiffrable. Peter regardait James d'un air apeuré. Le reste du voyage fut étonnamment calme. Nous avions bien des choses à nous raconter, mais bien évidemment, nous ne pouvions pas en parler devant les deux filles.

Lily revint dans le compartiment peu avant l'arrivée du train. Quand nous descendîmes, je fus heureux de ne pas avoir à traverser le lac cette année. Un vent froid soufflait et la pluie nous trempait jusqu'aux os. Par galanterie, nous laissâmes les filles partir dans la première diligence.

- J'ai hâte d'aller à Pré-au-Lard cette année, déclara James en montant à son tour dans une diligence, il faut à tout prix qu'on aille faire un tour chez Zonko.

- Et chez Honeydukes, ajouta Remus des étoiles dans les yeux, il paraît qu'il font le meilleur chocolat d'Angleterre.

- Il y a aussi une maison hantée, ajouta Peter, j'ai entendu des cinquièmes années en parler. Ils disent que les habitants de Pré-au-Lard ont entendu des hurlements terrifiants…

A notre grand étonnement, Remus éclata de rire.

- Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? demandai-je.

- Crois-moi, il vaudrait mieux que cette maison soit hantée…

- Quoi ?

- C'est moi, le fantôme ! s'écria-t-il. C'est là que je vais lors de mes transformations !

- Ah, je comprends mieux. Mais attends, dit James en prenant cette expression malicieuse qui le caractérisait, ça veut dire que tu connais un passage secret qui conduit tout droit à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, toutes les ouvertures de la cabane sont condamnées…

- Oh, fit il déçu. Mais il doit bien y en avoir des passages qui mènent à Pré-au-Lard ? ajouta-t-il, tenant à son idée.

- Tu vas pouvoir y aller sans avoir besoin d'enfreindre le règlement, pourquoi tu tiens tellement à trouver un passage secret ? demanda Remus mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé.

- C'est plus drôle, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, et puis on pourrait y aller quand on veut ! Imagine, tu aurais tout le chocolat que tu désires !

Nous éclatâmes de rire, Remus adorait le chocolat. Il n'était pas très gourmand en général, sauf avec le chocolat.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, je jetai par réflexe un regard en direction de la table des Serpentards. Je fus satisfait de ne pas y voir les cheveux blonds de Lucius Malefoy ou le regard malveillant d'Antonin Dolohov. Mais je devrais supporter ma cousine encore un an, ainsi que cet idiot de Lestrange.

J'assistai à la répartition avec ennui, mon ventre grondait bruyamment. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si long ? Quand le professeur McGonagall ramena le Choixpeau, je me redressai et regardai la table avec convoitise, attendant que les plats apparaissent. Mais je dus patienter encore un peu car le professeur Dumbledore se leva.

- Avant que nous ne commencions, dit-il d'un air grave, je voulais vous faire part de certaines mesures de sécurités décrétées cette année. De nouveaux sortilèges de protection ont été appliqués à l'enceinte du château. Un couvre-feu a également été mis en place, et je vous rappelle qu'il est toujours formellement interdit d'essayer de pénétrer dans la forêt. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est appelée la forêt _interdite_.

James et moi parûmes soudain fascinés par le plafond enchanté. Nous n'avions essayé qu'une seule fois de nous y introduire l'année dernière, ce n'était pas si grave… En plus, Hagrid nous avait attrapé. Nous n'avions pas cru bon de prendre la cape, estimant la nuit assez noire pour nous dissimuler.

- Par ailleurs, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard seront également très encadrées, continua-t-il. Attendez-vous à voir quelques sorciers dépêchés par le ministère, ils sont là pour votre protection aussi ne leur donnez pas plus de mal que nécessaire.

- Il ne pense quand même pas qu'ils pourraient s'attaquer à l'école ? murmura Peter.

A en juger par l'expression de Dumbledore, c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait. Après tout, si ce type voulait exterminer tous les né-moldus, autant commencer à la source… Je me sentis soudain un peu nauséeux, je n'avais plus aussi faim qu'avant.

- Faites attention également à ne pas vous retrouver seul dans un endroit isolé. Essayez de toujours vous promener accompagné. Et surtout, ayez toujours un esprit critique sur ce qu'on pourra vous dire ou vous faire miroiter.

Un silence comme rarement il y en avait eu régnait dans la Grande Salle. Bien sûr, il ne voudrait pas seulement s'attaquer à l'école. Il viendrait y chercher des partisans. Mon regard revint à la table des Serpentards. Rabastan Lestrange fixait Dumbledore avec un sourire insolent, l'air parfaitement décontracté. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il se tourna pour murmurer quelque-chose à l'oreille de son voisin. Mon sang se glaça. Son voisin, c'était Regulus.

Le festin ne fut pas aussi joyeux que les années précédentes, la tension était palpable. Nous savions à présent qu'au dehors nous attendait un danger plus grand que ce que nous avions pu imaginer. Dangereux au point d'inquiéter Dumbledore, au point de craindre pour les défenses de Poudlard. Les ténèbres approchaient.


	20. Chapter 19 : Les ennuis recommencent

**_Je suis désolée pour le délai, d'habitude j'essaie de publier au moins un chapitre par semaine mais j'ai des exams à préparer pour la semaine prochaine donc c'est un peu plus tendu... Je me rattraperai promis :) _**

**_En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Les ennuis (re)commencent**

Malgré le discours quelque peu inquiétant du professeur Dumbledore, nous ne nous laissions pas impressionner, bien décidés à profiter au maximum de cette nouvelle année. Dès le lendemain matin, nous nous arrangeâmes pour créer un premier grand chaos dans la Grande Salle.

En arrivant pour le petit déjeuner, James et moi, voulant nous rattraper de la veille, avions fait un détour pour passer devant la table des Serpentards. James avait alors consciencieusement enfoncé la tête de Rogue dans son bol de porridge. Les témoins de la scène, avaient éclaté de rire. Je surpris même quelques Serpentards à pouffer. Rogue avait relevé la tête, le porridge dégoulinant le long de son grand nez et avait pointé sa baguette sur James. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, je m'étais déjà préparé.

- Expelliarmus !

La baguette de Rogue sauta de sa main et retomba un peu plus loin. Le seul professeur présent dans la salle était celle qui enseignait la divination, d'un certain âge et sourde comme un pot. Quelques Serpentards, s'étaient levés, prêts à engager la bagarre. Mais avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, une tornade rousse fonça droit sur nous.

- Potter ! Black ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! hurla Lily Evans.

- Arrêter quoi ? demandai-je. Ce n'est pas de notre faute si le nez de Servilus est tellement gros qu'il trempe dans son assiette…

James ricana à ma réplique mais Lily le fusilla du regard.

- Vous êtes vraiment insupportables, continua-t-elle sur le même ton, d'année en année c'est de pire en pire. Vous ne grandissez pas, vous vous conduisez comme des gamins…

La scène était quelque peu étrange. James, Lily et moi étions debout devant la table des Serpentards. Ceux qui s'étaient levés, regardaient la scène avec intérêt, attendant de savoir qui allait l'emporter. Cela m'agaça un peu. Au lieu de créer une nouvelle bagarre entre maisons, nous nous donnions en spectacle aux Serpentards. Lily criait toujours quand une silhouette menaçante arriva derrière elle.

- Eh toi, la sang de bourbe, ça ne va pas de hurler comme ça ?

- Lily se retourna, les joues rouges, pour faire face à Rabastan Lestrange.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! s'exclama James d'une voix menaçante en pointant maintenant sa baguette vers Lestrange.

- Sinon quoi gamin ? Tu vas me jeter un sort ? J'aimerais bien voir ça, ricana-t-il.

- Il ne sera pas le seul, répondis-je alors.

- Tiens Black le traître à son sang, tu n'as pas peur de ce que maman dira ?

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, et oubliant ma baguette, oubliant qu'il faisait deux têtes de plus que moi, je bondis sur Lestrange. Pendant ce temps là, Lily qui s'était tue à l'insulte du Serpentard, s'était légèrement écartée. Rogue avait réussi à récupérer sa baguette et avait jeté un sort à James qui était étalé par terre, dans l'impossibilité de bouger. Tous les élèves présents dans la salle étaient maintenant regroupés de notre côté. Certains proférant des encouragements. Lestrange m'assena son poing dans la tempe, ce qui m'assomma à moitié. Il en profita pour se relever et pointer sa baguette sur moi.

A ce moment là, les professeurs, qui avaient du se rendre compte que la Grande Salle était laissée sans surveillance, arrivèrent. La tête me tournait toujours un peu quand je vis vaguement les silhouettes des professeurs McGonagall, Slughorn et Flitwick foncer droit sur nous.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pagaille ? C'est un scandale ! hurla le professeur McGonagall. On a eu des problèmes avec les emplois du temps ce matin, on vous laisse cinq minutes et la Grande Salle est un champ de bataille ! Et qui est au cœur de tout ça évidemment ? Le duo Potter-Black, ce n'est pas étonnant. Et… Miss Evans, que faites vous là ?

Lily parut déstabilisée, elle bafouilla quelques mots puis baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux. C'était bien la première fois que je voyais Lily Evans se taire, l'insulte de Lestrange avait du la perturber. Voyant que personne n'était décidé à dire quoique ce soit, le professeur McGonagall prit une grande inspiration avant de déclarer :

- Bon, je ne sais pas qui a fait quoi et pourquoi, je vais donc me baser sur ceux que je vois au cœur de la mêlée. Potter, Black, Lestrange, Rogue et vous aussi Miss Evans, direction le bureau du directeur. Horace vous voulez bien les accompagner ? Il me reste ces emplois du temps à distribuer.

- Bien sûr Minerva, répondit le professeur Slughorn, allez garnements, suivez-moi.

- Vous autres, ajouta McGonagall à l'intention des autres élèves, rejoignez vos tables respectives.

Avant de partir, elle nous tendit nos emplois du temps et nous suivîmes le professeur de potion hors de la Grande Salle. Lily, était la première, la tête basse, suivie de prêt par Rogue. Pour ma part, j'étais encore un peu sonné et James m'aidait à marcher. Rabastan Lestrange fermait la marche, avançant d'un pas nonchalant. Peu d'élèves pourront un jour se vanter de s'être retrouvés dans le bureau du Directeur avant même le début des cours.

Le professeur Slughorn s'arrêta devant la gargouille avant de s'exclamer : « Ballongommes de Bullard », vraisemblablement le nouveau mot de passe. N'utilisait-il que des noms de friandises ?

Quand nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce, le professeur Dumbledore était penché sur une sorte de bassine de pierre, peu profonde. Il releva la tête, surpris. Puis, son visage prit une expression peu à peu désapprobatrice tandis que le professeur Slughorn lui expliquait la situation.

- Merci Horace, je vais m'occuper de ces perturbateurs, dit-il.

C'était la première fois que je lui voyais un air aussi sévère. Sans un mot, il alla ranger la bassine dans un placard. Quand il passa devant moi, j'eu juste le temps d'y voir se refléter le visage d'un adolescent aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs. Il nous considéra un moment. J'avais l'arcade sourcilière fendue et un peu de sang coulait sur mon visage. James avait les cheveux encore plus décoiffés qu'à l'ordinaire et une branche de ses lunettes était tordue. Rogue avait encore des traces de porridge dans les cheveux. Lily se frottait les yeux, ils étaient rouges. Et Lestrange affichait une décontraction sans égale, apparemment pas plus perturbé que cela.

- Tout d'abord, Mr Lestrange, je n'attendais pas qu'un élève de septième année tel que vous prenne part à tout ça.

Lestrange haussa les épaules.

- Black et Potter se sont attaqués à Rogue, dit-il d'une voix nonchalante, sans raison apparente.

- Et toi tu n'as pas insulté Lily peut-être ? s'exclama James, oubliant où il se trouvait.

- Mr Potter, veuillez vous taire. Miss Evans, pouvez-vous nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Lily entreprit de raconter les évènements. N'omettant aucun détail, depuis le moment où James avait attaqué Rogue jusqu'à l'arrivée de Lestrange. Ensuite, elle se tut.

- Et là, Lestrange l'a traité de… dit James fixant Lestrange avec un regard haineux

- De sang-de-bourbe, achevai-je à mi-voix d'un air dégoûté.

Le visage de Dumbledore se durcit alors qu'il regardait Lestrange.

- De telles insultes sont passibles de renvoi, surtout par les temps qui courent. Ceci est un premier avertissement Mr Lestrange et j'enlève cinquante points à Serpentard. Vous serez également en retenue tous les soirs du mois.

N'importe qui se serait sentit honteux et gêné devant l'expression de Dumbledore, mais pas Rabastan Lestrange. Il soutint le regard froid du directeur avec arrogance.

- Vous pouvez disposer, dit finalement Dumbledore à son intention.

Le concerné tourna les talons, et s'en alla d'une démarche fière, sans ajouter un mot. La porte claqua et Dumbledore se concentra à nouveau sur nous.

- Bien, Mr Black, qu'avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver dans cet état ?

- Moi aussi je me suis fait insulter, grognai-je.

- Et c'est bien sûr une raison évidente pour vous lancer dans un combat à mains nues ? Non pas que l'usage de la magie soit autorisé en dehors des salles de cours, mais auriez vous perdu la tête au point d'oublier que vous êtes un sorcier ?

Je baissai la tête sans répondre. Dumbledore soupira.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez prêté attention à ce que j'ai dit hier lors du banquet. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de vous diviser. Il y a déjà assez de tensions à l'extérieur, il est inutile d'en créer d'autres. Maintenant, j'enlève également cinquante points à Gryffondor pour cette attaque délibérée et injustifiée et messieurs Black et Potter vous aurez deux semaines de retenues. Mr Rogue, vous aurez une retenue également pour avoir jeté un maléfice sur votre camarade. Miss Evans il me semble évident que vous avez tenté d'empêcher ça, mais la prochaine fois allez directement chercher un professeur.

Il nous congédia. Arrivés en bas des escaliers de pierres, Rogue partit sans un mot en direction de la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pendant que Lily, James et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la classe d'Enchantement.

- Tu l'aimes toujours autant ton copain Serpentard ? demanda James à Lily d'une voix amère. Tu as vu de quoi ils sont capables, ils sont d'accord avec tous ces meurtres…

- Tais-toi, souffla Lily, ce n'est pas Severus qui m'a insulté.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eut l'impression qu'il prenait ta défense, objectai-je.

- Il n'a pas voulu s'attirer des ennuis face à Lestrange.

- Je trouve ça bien lâche de sa part, continuai-je.

- Tout le monde ne fonce pas tête baissée dans les ennuis, me répondit Lily avec colère, si vous réfléchissiez un peu plus avant d'agir…

- Oh ! Et bien, excuse nous de t'avoir défendue ! la coupai-je d'un ton ironique.

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé…

Sur ce, elle accéléra le pas et continua à marcher quelques mètres devant nous. Je jetai un regard éloquent à James.

- Non mais, tu as vu ça ?

Mais celui-ci ne me prêtait pas attention, il fixait les cheveux de la rouquine d'un air pensif, un peu triste. Ce fut probablement à cet instant que je compris que James Potter était amoureux de Lily Evans.


	21. Chapitre 20 : Juste un petit problème de

_**Désolé pour le retard... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**_

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Juste un petit problème de fourrure

Premier jour de cours, cinquante points en moins pour notre maison et deux semaines de retenue. Nous commencions bien l'année. Quand nous arrivâmes dans la salle d'Enchantement, le professeur Flitwick ne fit aucun commentaire et nous dit de nous asseoir. Lily alla se mettre à côté de Mary au premier rang, pendant que James et moi allions nous placer derrière Remus et Peter. Remus se retourna pour nous jeter un coup d'œil désapprobateur mais ne put s'empêcher de nous demander ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau du Directeur.

- Vous commencez bien l'année, soupira Remus après que nous lui ayons raconté la scène. Vraiment, créer une bagarre dans la Grande Salle, vous n'avez rien trouvé de plus malin ? Ou discret ?

James et moi échangeâmes un regard en haussant les épaules.

- Ca me démangeait depuis un moment, Rogue me tape sur les nerfs, répondit James.

En disant cela, son regard glissa imperceptiblement vers le premier rang. Un sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu souris Sirius ? s'étonna Peter.

- Quoi ? Ah non pour rien, je repensai juste à la tête de Rogue dans le porridge.

James s'esclaffa discrètement, bientôt imité par Peter. En temps normal, j'aurais probablement profité de ce que j'avais découvert sur mon ami pour le taquiner. Mais il semblait réellement affecté par ce que pensait Lily de lui, je décidai d'attendre qu'il en parle de lui même. Si jamais il en parlait un jour. Après tout, peut-être n'était-ce qu'un béguin sans importance.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans autre incident, nous en avions déjà assez fait. Nous fûmes particulièrement attentifs au cours de Métamorphose qui portait sur les Animagi. Bien que tout ce que nous dit le professeur McGonagall, nous l'avions déjà lu auparavant, nous prîmes consciencieusement des notes. Il fallait que l'on commence sérieusement à travailler si l'on voulait devenir Animagus avant la fin de notre scolarité.

Au dîner, alors que j'allais amener la discussion sur ce sujet, nous fûmes surpris de voir Frank Londubat, récemment nommé Préfet en Chef, s'asseoir à côté de James. Nous nous entendions plutôt bien avec lui mais nous avions tout de même quatre années de différences et il mangeait habituellement en compagnie de ses propres amis.

- Vous deux, commença-t-il en nous regardant alternativement James et moi, je ne suis pas venu pour vous faire un sermon. Mais je voulais quand même vous mettre en garde, arrêtez de chercher des noises aux Serpentards.

- Peuh, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller mendier chez eux, répondis-je d'un air hautain, mais avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Très drôle Sirius, je suis sérieux…

- Si tu crois que Rogue et les autres nous font peur, commença James.

- Je ne parle pas de ces gamins, le coupa Frank agacé, je vous parle de Rabastan Lestrange. Ce type est un cinglé de première, je vous assure qu'il en connaît un rayon côté magie noire…

Peter ouvrit de grands yeux et James parut un instant déstabilisé. Mais je ne me laissai pas démonter.

- Lestrange ? Il est aussi bête que ses pieds…

- Ca n'empêche pas qu'il va sûrement se rallier à… vous savez…

Oui nous savions. Ces derniers temps, plus personne n'osait ne serait-ce que prononcer son nom.

- Tu y vas peut-être fort, intervint Remus en fronçant les sourcils, il approuve peut-être ses idées mais de là à devenir partisan…

- Ne crois pas ça, tu serais surpris de savoir le nombre de personnes qu'il peut enrôler. Le pouvoir, tu sais, ça les attire, surtout les Serpentards…

- Comment tu sais tout ça ? demandai-je alors.

Il baissa la voix.

- Ma mère a reçu une petite visite peu avant la rentrée. On est… enfin on est des « sang-purs » nous aussi si je peux employer l'expression. Alors deux gars se sont pointés et lui ont demandé si ça l'intéressait de soutenir « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres »…

- C'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe ce type, ne put s'empêcher de grommeler James, ignorant le regard que lui lançait Remus et qui semblait dire « Tu peux parler ».

- Quoiqu'il en soit, repris Frank, ma mère n'a pas du tout apprécié leur petit manège. Et leur a dit de déguerpir s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir à faire à elle…

- Waouh, souffla James, elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, et elle s'en est sortie toute seule face à ces deux types ?

- Tu serais surpris de voir de quoi ma mère est capable, répondit Frank avec un petit sourire.

- Mais, demandai-je préoccupé, quel rapport avec Lestrange ?

- Et bien, hésita Frank, j'ai clairement reconnu l'un d'eux comme étant Rodolphus Lestrange, son frère aîné.

Je me figeai. Rodolphus Lestrange, le mari de ma cousine Bellatrix. Ma famille, liée à ces assassins, j'en avais la nausée. Devant notre silence, Frank considéra qu'il nous avait mis en garde.

- Faites attention à vous, vous êtes des gars bien, même si vous êtes incapables de suivre le règlement, ajouta-t-il d'un ton espiègle en se levant et en ébouriffant les cheveux de James.

Celui-ci, contrarié tenta vainement d'aplatir sa chevelure en se regardant dans le dos d'une cuillère. Finalement, il s'arrêta pour se contempler.

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'on dirait que je viens juste de jouer au Quidditch comme ça ?

Remus, Peter et moi échangeâmes un regard amusé mais ne répondîmes rien.

Le soir, venu, nous préférâmes le calme de notre dortoir pour reparler des évènements de la journée et de la soirée et travailler à nos devoirs un peu particuliers.

- Vous en pensez quoi de ce qu'a dit Londubat ? demanda James.

- Moi, ça me fait un peu peur, souffla Peter, imagine qu'ils viennent pour nous enrôler nous aussi…

- Moi je n'accepterai jamais ! s'exclama James, pas vrai Sirius ? Plutôt mourir !

- Oui, plutôt mourir, répondis-je dans un murmure.

Puis, préférant changer de sujet plutôt que de continuer à ruminer des idées noires, je sortis mes notes de Métamorphose. Si les professeurs nous voyaient, ils s'arracheraient sûrement les cheveux à voir des élèves plutôt doués, « gâcher » leur capacités en négligeant le travail scolaire et en enfreignant toutes les règles possibles. Sauf que pour nous, c'était justement ça qui était amusant. Et puis nous n'estimions pas que nous gâchions notre talent. Nous le mettions juste à profit pour des choses réellement utiles.

- Bon alors, concernant notre petit projet…

- Les gars, me coupa Remus, encore une fois, vous êtes vraiment sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

- …il faudrait déjà savoir par où commencer, continuai-je en l'ignorant délibérément.

- Ce n'est pas évident, dit James, tous les livres que nous avons consultés ne nous expliquent pas vraiment comment procéder.

- Tu n'imaginais quand même pas qu'il y aurait un livre : _Devenir Animagus en dix leçons ? _ demanda Remus d'un ton sarcastique.

- Eh, m'énervai-je, au lieu de faire des commentaires spirituels si tu nous aidais. Sauf si tu as envie de rester un Loup solitaire toute ta vie…

- Tu devrais le crier encore plus fort, toute la tour n'a pas entendu, me répondit Remus sur le même ton.

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard. Toutes les tensions de la journée retombaient et je m'en voulais un peu d'avoir attaqué Remus de la sorte. Mais j'avais bien trop de fierté pour l'avouer. Remus baissa les yeux le premier.

- Si vous pouviez éviter de le mentionner à tort et à travers, murmura-t-il, un de ces jours ça va vous échapper en public…

- Aucun risque, reniflai-je d'un air méprisant.

- STOP ! s'exclama James. Arrêtez tous les deux qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Mais Remus, Sirius a raison. Si tu veux qu'on t'aide à supporter ta… _ton petit problème de fourrure_, il va falloir nous aider aussi ! C'est toi le meilleur pour chercher dans les bouquins…

- Petit problème de fourrure, s'amusa Peter, on dirait que tu parles d'un petit animal récalcitrant…

- Mais c'est ce qu'est notre cher _Mumus_, répondis-je en regardant mon ami d'un air taquin, celui-ci grimaça au surnom. C'est un petit animal récalci…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase car le petit animal venait de m'envoyer son oreiller dans la figure. Bientôt suivit par d'autres ce qui entraîna une très traditionnelle bataille de polochon. Ce n'était pas ce soir que nous allions avancer.

Mais cela eut au moins le mérite de me changer les idées. Quand je m'endormis ce soir là, je ne pensais plus à Lestrange, aux meurtres ou à ma famille. Je ne pensais plus au « Seigneur des Ténèbres » et à la guerre. Je pensais seulement aux nouvelles aventures que nous allions bientôt vivre et aux futures nuits de pleine Lune…


End file.
